Melting Moon
by ForASunset'sRise
Summary: "Your smile is as fake as a Barbie doll's." Rosalie snarled. I snapped, "You only wish you knew why!" Arianna Swan, twin of Bella Swan, is volunteered to go to Forks, Washington with her sister. Bella discovers secrets she shouldn't have, dragging Ari down with her as well. Around the owners of this secret, Arianna's facade begins to fall. What's underneath? And who is this trio?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CURSING AND MODERN DAY SAYINGS AND SONGS SHALL BE IN THE STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, SUCK IT UP AND GO ON HOME!**

**Thank you.**

/O;\\

Melting Moon

/O;\\

_A smile wanes over time and because so thin lipped that it becomes fake then, with this false smile, comes the art of the façade. _

My Good Friend, Emmaley.

/O;\\

**PREFACE**

/O;\\

Bella had always been the plain child, in my eyes. Plain, as in simple not boring or any of the sorts (though she had her moments-a lot.). Bella somehow always seemed to have all the awesome things happen to her, due to her clumsiness. I, however, never had anything worth telling the grandchildren up until about right _now. _

The malicious creeper, _James_, stood across the ballet studio. His smile, similar to my friend-only much more intense, screamed 'I'M-GONNA-FUCKING-KILL-YOUR-ASS'.

'Well, that's if I survive.' Came my snarky thought. I held back a laugh, a shit-eating grin spreading across my face. Bella looked at me, terrified, most likely wondering how I could laugh in such a situation.

'If I'm going to die,' I thought, tapping my forehead, middle of my chest, then both my shoulders in a common Catholic gesture. I wasn't Catholic in the least but did it for the connection. ', I'm going out with style.'

I moved in front of Bella and clapped my hands in front of me. 'Vampires can hear from miles away right?' I thought. 'I'm pretty sure everyone is on their so let's send them some reassurance.'

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT, BRA! YOU CAN'T DO SHIT!" I saw Bella's jaw drop in the mirrors. "COME AT ME, BRO!" I shouted, 'God, don't have me killed for saying this!' "YOLO, BITCH!"

/O;\\

CHAPTER ONE

GOODBYE MY SUNSHINE

"Want to know the worst part?" I cried, dramatic tears streaming down my face. We sat in the small Dunkin' Donuts, our usual meeting spot, and snacked on my donut sadly. The full effect of my leaving hadn't hit them yet as they sat on the edge on their seats across from me.

"What in the world could be possibly worse than you leaving us?!" Lizzi said a frown etched in her freckled face. Lizzi was a tall, slender girl with long ginger hair that either rested in a wavy curtain around her shoulder blades or in a cute updo. She was a cheeky cheerleader than shared same backbone and bite that that our little trio all had. Her head wasn't stuck up her ass like the other cheerleaders on her team (with the exception of a few) and actually wore clothes unlike most of the girls at our crowded public school.

"There's no Wi-Fi on the plane we're taking!" I shoved my iPod Touch, Maxson, in their faces. "How am I supposed to use Maxson if there's no Wi-Fi?!" They both laughed and Sammy (aka Samantha) leaned backwards and spoke, "I do suppose change is good."

Sammy was tall (a little shorter than Lizzi) and curvy with dip dyed electric blue and dirty blond hair that usually hung around her waist. She was the mother of our little group, wise and logical thoughts always resting behind her brown eyes. She the calmer one of the group but had her moments and always had advice when you needed it. It was her I went to when I needed a second opinion or guidance.

"Well," I brushed a piece of my bangs back behind my ears only for it to slide back into place on my eyebrow. ", I propose an idea." I breathed and continued. "When I turned 18, I could buy an apartment big enough for us three and we could live there together so that way we don't separate do to distance." My hands laced together and rested on my upper lip after I popped another piece of my donut in my mouth.

Sammy and Lizzi blinked then exchanged a look then looked back to me. "You're not buying that apartment on your own."

/O;\\

"I, Arianna Marcie Swan, vow to never to forget Sammy and Lizzi, always try my hardest to keep in touch with Sammy and Lizzi, and try my hardest to find a decent boyfriend." All three of us laughed through our parting tears. We continued to hug until my flight was announced over the intercom. We reluctantly let go of each other and I held out my curled pinky in what we called out pinky brofist-which was the same as a pinky promise only cooler. "I promise I won't leave like Brittany did."

We all tapped out pinkies together and I through my duffle bag over my shoulder and gave my mother on last goodbye then boarded the plane, glaring at the back of at my sister's head the whole time.

"Would you please stop glaring at me, Ari?" Bella begged for the fifth time. Isabella Marie Swan, the worst type of sister I could have ever asked for. The twin type. We looked like we were related, definitely, but we didn't look too similar for my likings. Her hair curled below her shoulder blades softly, her hair a darker brown than mine. My own hair was oddly cut, starting an inch above my shoulder then slated down sharply to my waist. It looked like someone had taken a pair of scissors to it and cut a big chuck of.

A month before the news of my twin and me going to Forks, Washington, I had a small run in with a lawn mower which resulted in my waist length hair being chopped off violently and a decent sized scar on my shoulder. My refusal to having _all _my years' worth of hard work ruined and I trimmed the ends and went with the flow.

Back to the subject; Bella and I shared the same pale complex and stood over me by a good three inches. Her eyes were a chocolate brown (which I thanked the Lord for not having; I hated brown eyes) whereas mine were a hazel which I got from my grandmother. From her, I also received her snarky and bold (and sarcastic) personality when my sister took after my father in most aspects.

I huffed, "You done the same thing time and time again. I have a right to glare." Bella narrowed her eyes, "What have I done?"

"You've volunteered me for something I don't want to do yet again." I hissed and jammed my ear buds in my ears as Bella blushed and looked down guilty, Florence + the Machine running through my ears for the rest of the plane ride.

Forks were a place I'd love to live. There were occasional sunny days but, most of time, rain and clouds littered the skies. Arizona was never my favorite place in the world. The only good thing was that it was too far from Las Vegas where I went for my sweet sixteen. Bella and I were going to be living with our dad, Charlie. My parents had divorced years ago and recently, Bella had convinced my mother to stop our summer visits to him. I hadn't since my dad since I was fourteen, which pissed me off.

I suffered the rest of the trip without Wi-Fi and, once off the plane at to my dad's police cruiser, I literally got on my hands and knees kissed the wet ground happily.

"I never thought I'd see you again. From now on, we're married and you will never leave me again." Bella and Dad chuckled at me as I hopped off the ground as if my little episode had never happened. Dad continued to put my three extra suitcases in the truck, my other two having already been put in the backseat.

"Did you really need so much stuff, Ari?" My dad grunted, glancing over at me. Bella giggled as I let out a drawled out 'what' "As a matter of fact, yes I did." I sassed. "The one you're putting in right now contains some A1, pocky, gummy bears, gummy worms, my favorite fabric softer, a few packs of tampons, and plenty pads so that way I don't have to go out and buy any." My dad almost dropped my purple suitcase. "The black one had wall décor and books. The plaid one had all my One Direction stuff in it and more books and the skull and cross bone one has clothes and so does the stripped one."

"Ari, just get in the car." Dad sighed and I smiled, mockingly, and then hopped in the car.

I closed up in my hermit crab shell as soon as Bella and Dad started an awkward conversation I wanted no part in. I stared out the window, shifting in the backseat. 'Wow.' I thought, glancing around the cruiser for the seventh time in a row. 'I remember the last time I sat in the back of a cop car.'

"Excuse me?" I jumped at Dad's voice and met his eyes in the rearview mirror. I cursed quietly, not believing I actually said that out loud. I sighed and told my story. "So, Lizzi and I are walking out of Dunkin' Donuts and we decided to take a short cut through an alley then all of a-BAM!" I said, smacking my hands together. "There's this guy in front of us and this other guy behind us then they start getting all up on us and tried to rape us and I was all like 'Hell no!'"

"Language." My dad interrupted as I continued. "So, I push this guy of me and punch him in the face then he backhanded me and I fell down then he said, 'You hit like a girl.' then I said, 'You could hit like one too if you tried a little harder.' Then we started fighting just as a police officer drove by.

"He stopped the fighting and took all four of us to the big house. Long story short I beat that guy's ass!" I said, wrapping up my story as we pulled up in the driveway of Dad's small house. A beat up, rusty, orange Ford sat in the drive way and Bella darted out of the cruiser, clumsily. I stared at the truck then shook my head and slipped out of the car and started to take my stuff up to the porch.

Bella fangirl-ed over her new truck, much to Dad's approval and I pulled up the front mat and pulled out the spare key and unlocked the house, tossing the key back under the mat. "For a cop, you'd think he have a better hiding spot for his key." I said, shoving all my bags in the house at once since I was boss like that. I jumped when I heard a bark come from the living room and furrowed my brows.

Bella and Dad came in right after the dog barked. "You got a dog?" I asked, suddenly missing my Belgium Shepard, Demon, my Scottish terrier, George, and my kitten, Tuna. It suddenly clicked in my brain and a smile spread across my face. I instantly darted in the living room with a shout in Swedish, "Komma (come)!" Two howls came from the room as I was tackled to the ground by Demon.

I laughed, "Boys! Boys! Down! _Ned_!" My drooling puppies retreated as Tuna, my white and grey kitten hopped in my lap. "Aw! You're so cute!" I cooed.

After reclaiming my pets, I went to work on my Dad's old office which was now my room. Painting, blow drying, and decorating filled the rest of my evening. No one interrupted me; Bella was probably in semi-depressed state and Dad was in the living immersed in a baseball game. Midnight tolled quickly and I panicked. School was tomorrow and there's was no way in hell I was going to take a shower in the morning.

I glanced in the morning and looked at my hair. It wasn't oily seeing as I washed it this morning and then rubbed my leg, feeling stubble as I rubbed it. I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

I crawled in the bed and stared at the wall, faintly smelling the fresh paint. I tensed at every creak and pulled my feet closer my body. I tucked myself further in the covers and called for Demon, who lay across the room in his doggy bed.

"Demon, komma!" I nearly screamed when he jumped on my bed. I cuddled up to his black fur and fell asleep to the sound of rain on the roof.

/O;\\

"Holy shit!" I gaped at the puny school building in front of us. "That is a small school. It's smaller than our elementary sch-Hey!" I shouted as Bella darted out of the truck and to the front office. "Wait for me!" I leapt out and chasing after Bella, barely making it into the building before the door fluttered shut. A ginger woman sat at the front desk and I nostalgically thought of Lizzi.

"I miss Lizzi." I moaned, pathetically. The woman looked up at my voice and smiled, politely. "Can I help you?" Bella shot a look at me and I took over, instantly introducing myself. "Hello!" I smiled, brightly, sticking out my arm. "I'm Arianna; feel free to call me Ari. This my sister, Isabella, feel free to call her Bella. We're the Swans or new girls." She nodded, recognizing the name.

'Charlie!' I thought. 'You gossip like a woman.' I knew Dad was bragging about his 'little angels'. I shivered at the title and focused back at the situation.

"Of course." She said, shuffling through an army of paper that had obviously reproduced on her desk and made even more paper. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." I smiled and ran my eyes over the schedule and immediately noted my locker number. She went over the map and highlighted the shortest routes and handed us our locks and combinations.

"Have a great day!" I called as I walked out the door. "You too!" The woman called back as the door shut. Bella darted to the truck while I laughed and ran down the sidewalk, enjoying the rain as I made it to the door that would lead me to my locker. I shook my hair out as I walked in the door, warm air rushing around me. I smiled at the homey feel of the school and took note of the locker numbers.

"67…68…69!" I snickered and hummed. "70…71…72…and 73!" I said, instantly pulling open the lockless locker. I immediately began unpacking my things and rolled up my book bag and stuffed it in the small shelf at the top of the locker. I glanced around the empty hall and turned back to my locker, feeling eyes on my back. I pulled a folder out of the locker and pulled out a few pictures of One Direction and tape them to the inside of my locker, shamelessly. I grabbed my glasses case and slid on the black and red glass, the blurriness of the world disappearing.

"I just hope there ain't any bitches here." I sighed, speaking to myself. "I think Dad would be happy if I beat any one down on my first day of school." I smiled and laughed, pulling my iPod out of my back pocket and began playing all my music on shuffle as I fiddled with my lock.

I cheered as I finally unlocked the lock. Lacrimosa faded as I placed the iPod in my back pocket and pulled what few things I needed out of the locker. I kissed my finger and placed it on Harry Styles' face, "Luck!" I rolled my eyes at my own girlish obsession and closed the locker, putting the lock on the locker.

I turned around and looked at the window, double taking. A bunch of people sat against their cars and I could just feel their ego all the way from across the parking lot. A tall blond, a buff brun (brunette), a short blackette, McSexy Hair the 5th, and a lanky brun stood in all their albino glory. I furrowed my eyebrows together as they all looked my face. I smirked and sat down my stuff and began shuffling (the dance from Party Rock Anthem) in the middle of the hall. I stopped shuffling and began Patting-the-Dog-and-Turning-the-Light bulb.

The lanky brun, the tall blond, and McSexy Hair the 5th continued to stare while the pixie and the buff brun laughed. I rolled my eyes, 'The face or the finger dance?'

"Hell if I know." I said and began pouting. "I wish Lizzi and Sammy were here." By then, McSexy Hair and the blond had looked away but the lanky brun continued to look-no, glare- at me. I frowned and glanced around the hall for cameras and other people then flipped him the bird. "You hope you enjoy my finger, pretty boy. I painted the nail just for you." I said, even though he couldn't hear me.

His glare intensified and just smiled, mockingly, and waved. "Peace out, creeper!" I sang as the hall began filling with students. I quickly escaped to my first class and introduced myself to my art teacher, Ms. McCoy. She signed the slip I needed to have all my teachers sign and asked me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hey, I'm Arianna. I'll take any questions in the next minute and thirty seconds." Hands flew in the air and pointed at a brun boy in the front.

"Are you single?"

"No, I won't date you." I said then pointed to a girl in the back. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I play alto saxophone and a mean rubber band." I received some laughter and took another question. "What's your favorite sport?"

"I don't play but my favorite would have to be swimming if you consider that a sport." I wiggled my eyes and pointed to the pixie girl from earlier. She and McSexy Hair sat beside each other. "What's your favorite historical era?"

I smiled. "The Victorian era or Civil War era." She smiled back and I picked another person. "What's your bra size?"

"Holden!" The teacher scolded as I sighed, "A size too big for my liking. You try carrying cantaloupes on your chest all day." I drew a few more laughs. "One more question." I hummed and looked around the room.

"You in the back." I said. "The one with the sexy hair." He smirked slightly and lowered his hand. "Favorite art genre and why?" I hummed the beat of Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and thought about it.

"I'd have to say photography and typography. Photography because you can capture a memory in time and keep it forever and typography because I think it's rather inspirational. Some of the pieces at least." He nodded and turned back to the window.

I turned to Ms. McCoy, "May take a seat now?" She nodded and I sat in the only seat open which just so happened to be beside the pixie's and McSexy's.

/O;\\

"Please, this ain't even jealousy. She ain't got a thing on me; tryin' to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." I sang as I sat by myself in one of the corner tables. Maxson played softly as I nibbled on a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich. I flipped through the random photos and black mail of Lizzi and Sammy. I laughed at one of the black mail.

"Hi, there, Ari!" I jumped and dropped my sandwich. I gasped dramatically and snatched the sandwich off the ground, brushing it off and setting down on my tray. I looked up at Alice (I finally learned her name) who sat beside me and smiled. "Hey, girl. What's up?" I said as Jasper (he still had sexy hair) sat down beside Alice.

"The ceiling, of course." She said, winking at me. "Hey!" I smiled as I smacked her arm lightly. "That's my line." I popped a Goldfish in my mouth and held up another one. "Want one?"

"No, thank you." Jasper said as Alice shook her head 'no'. I melted slightly and picked up my sandwich, pointing it at Jasper. "You, my nice haired friend, have a sexy voice. You should use it more often." Alice giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes. "You both have pretty eyes, too. Where can I buy this pretty drug you guys seem to be using?" Alice shushed me and Jasper winked. "It's a secret."

I stuck out my tongue and flipped a longer piece of my hair over my shoulder. The aura at the table dive bombed and noted how Jasper's eyes darkened and he tensed. I looked at my lunch and opened sandwich baggy that held my pickle. I casually brought my hair back over my shoulder and Jasper became less tense.

"So," I said, switching to the next song on my iPod. ", are you guys always this social or am I just awesome?" Alice looked away from Jasper after sending him a reassuring smile.

"Not usually. We prefer to keep to ourselves. I managed to convince Jasper that we needed to have a friend other than our siblings." I nodded and eyed the taco on Alice's plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked, pointed at her taco. She shook her head and slid her tray towards me. "Go ahead." I cheered and smiled at the taco. "Where have you been all my life?" Both of the odd teenagers laughed slightly.

"So, is there a reason your hair is cut so…" Alice trailed off, not wanting to offend me. I burst out laughed, "Actually, yes. About a month before I moved here, it was Bella's job to mow the lawn. That day I had decided to lie in the grass and I fell asleep with headphones on. So, Bella comes out and starts mowing the lawn and doesn't notice me lying in the grass with my air all over the place.

"So, she finally gets to where I am and the lawn mower runs over my hair and since my hair was so long it got caught in the blades and jerked me up with it and on its last rotation sliced my shoulder.

I waved my hand toward my shoulder and continued. "My mom tried to get me to cut it all off but it had taken me years to get my hair waist length and I wasn't about to lose years of progress to a lawn mower so I trimmed then ends and-bam!-you now have my current hairstyle."

Jasper shook his head as Alice spoke, "I would have never guessed." We continued to talk quietly before they left to go sit with their siblings.

I crossed my legs in my seat, nibbling on the cheese sticks Jasper gave me. 'They're strange.' I noted. 'Why did Jasper tense up every time I moved?' I sighed as theories blasted through my head. 'I'm overthinking things. I've only know them for a day. Wait a little longer before you start making conspiracy theories."

I slipped back into my own world as I finished my lunch. I gathered my things and dumped my tray, slipping away to the library for my study period. I browsed around, picking up a James Patterson novel before spotting someone. I nearly groaned as I saw Ken in the library too. He was one of the little admirers I had acquired during the day. I darted in the romance and historical fiction section, the last place a jock like him would look for me.

I looked in front of me and barely dodged running in Jasper, avoiding him with a curve and twirl of my body. I placed a hand over my chest, "Sorry, for almost running into you" I said, glancing around from Ken. Jasper dipped his head, picking the book I dropped unbeknownst to me. "My apologizes, ma'am. It's partly my fault as well." I gaped and gently took the book for his hand.

"Could you get any better?" I raised a hand to my forehead, dramatically. "Nice hair, pretty eyes, a gentleman, pale." I listed off all the aspects of my new buddy. I pointed at him, "You need a new nickname." He raised a blond eyebrow. I fiddled with my necklace, a lock and key on a bead chain, as I thought of a decent but degrading nickname.

"Kitty." I said before explaining. "I got 'per' from your name and I have a cat and cats purr and another name for a cat is kitty and the nickname is decent so don't complain about it 'cause that's your name from now on." I babbled.

"Would you like to have a seat, Ari?" He said after approving his nickname, nodding towards the table behind him. I went to reply when the air conditioning popped on and made my hair flutter. Jasper's hair darkened once more and I slapped a hand over my hair, holding it against my neck.

"If there's something wrong, you can leave. I won't mind." I said, gently taking his books from the harsh grip he held them in. "I'll check out your books and give them to one of your siblings."

Jasper's entire body was tense and he stiffly handed me his library card. "I'm sorry, Arianna." He whispered and walked away at an almost inhuman pace.

"Bye, Kitty." I said, confused. I just sighed, deciding not to push the subject. I didn't want meddle with something that wasn't mine to meddle with.

/O;\\

**A/N: Ello, my dearies! If you reading this, that's means you've read the first chapter of Melting Moon. If you would be kind enough to leave a small review (or a large one; either would suffice.), I'd love that. **

**Updates haven't been set yet. **

**In this story, Alice and Jasper just have a brother-sister bond. I didn't want to kill Alice off or anything like that so yeah. **

**I know there are a lot of these but why not? It's a great start.**

**Thanks for reading. R&R!  
Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	2. Chapter 2

**MELTING MOON**

/O;\\

CHAPTER TWO

BEANIE KITTY

/O;\\

My last class had ebbed on much to my utter annoyance and I had successfully resisted cussing out Jasper's sister after giving her his books. My slip was littered with my teachers' signatures.

"Bella!" I called, stuffing the slip back in my pocket as I weaved through the cluttered hall, dodging a random citizen with an arch of my back and a twirl. Bella smiled slightly as I fell in step beside her. "How do you do that?" She asked. I shrugged, "I've always been able to do that. Unlike you, my clumsiness comes in random spurts. You're just plain out uncoordinated."

"Thanks." Bella said, nodded with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and pointed in front of us, "Let us continue our journey to the office!" I said in an announcer voice. I grabbed Bella's arm and pranced throughout the hall and out of the building, heading straight to the office.

I threw out the door and stepped inside the warmth of the homey office, nearly pulled out my imaginary knife when I saw other brun from this morning. Bella had stopped behind me as well and we both stared at the creeper in front of us.

I jumped as the door opened behind us and I glanced behind me as a random girl walked and placed a note in the wire basket on the counter then walked back out. I turned back around to see the creeper glaring daggers at my sister. I felt anger boil inside chest, 'I'm the only person who may glare at Bella like so!' I thought, mentally sharpening my knife.

The brunette turned back to the woman at the desk, muttering out in a low voice, "Never mind, then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He then turned out his heel and shoved past Bella and me. My fist clenched as I shoved my slip in Bella's fear-frozen hands and barely caught the door before it shut.

"Hey, buddy!" I called, stomping out into the parking lot. The brun was already across the parking lot, getting ready to hop inside his Volvo. He didn't even bat an eyelid at me as he slammed his door shut. I sucked my cheeks in slightly as I dropped my book bag and picked up a rock, launching it at the shiny Volvo.

"FUCKING DICKWAD! LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS!" I yelled, the rock missing by a long shot. I glared at the speeding Volvo, "YOU OWE ME A HAPPY MEAL FOR THIS!"

My body relaxed as I tried to hold back a smile. I laughed and shook my head, holding out my hands and scrunching up my shoulders, "What the fudge is wrong with me?" I waved it off and picked my stuff up off the ground, tossing it over my shoulder as Bella walked out of the office. Her head was ducked down low with a troubled expression on her face.

I jogged to her and followed her silently to the truck, shoving my stuff inside and accidently slamming the door causing Bella and I to jump. I shifted and scooted beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Bella watched, silently, as I leaned in closer, a funny expression covering my face. "I like…" I whispered, in a low voice. "…grilled cheese sandwiches…" My sister smiled slightly and pushed me off of her.

"Why did you push me away?" I asked, dramatically. "Why you no love me anymore?!" Bella patted my head with an eye roll.

"Want me to drive?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I crawled over Bella's lap, pushing her away and plopping awkwardly in the seat. "Gimme the keys, woman! I need some music!" Bella handed me the keys and jammed the in to the ignition, jumping when the engine roared to life. I stared at the wheel in horror, not sure if I would be able to drive something like…the hunk of shit. I was used to chilling in my (rather small) Dodge Neon or on my motorcycle.

"You know what…" I said, curling my lips inward. I looked at Bella and bobbed my head. "Maybe you should drive."

Bella sighed, "You're right. You'd probably get us killed before we even left the parking lot."

I did say 'chilling' in my car or motorcycle. I never said driving. I suck at driving. It was sad, sad life.

/O;\\

The next week or so passed slowly, much to my utter disappointment. Talking with Lizzi and Sammy only through cameras, letters, and pictures got old quick and I felt lonely, even in a crowded room. Lizzi and Sammy were such good friends and company and just understood me; Bella and the other members of my family, not so much. So, it was hard not really being able to get good advice for your problems.

I had noticed that Edward and Jasper had reappeared after Bella and my arriving. I, not really caring how long they were gone, paid no heed to it and ended up getting sick the next day (which I assumed was karma's was of saying I should care. Yeah, still not caring.).

I sneezed, almost dropping my sandwich off the room. My some cold was nothing much; just fever and sneezing. I had snuck up to the roof with my comforter and two grilled cheese sandwiches, happily escaping into my own little world with my iPod.

I dangled my legs over the edge as I hummed to myself. School had already let out and Bella said was going to be late because she had to run a few errands for Dad.

"Ugh…" I moaned as Call Me Maybe came on the radio. I paused for five seconds and started singing, "_I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way. I'd trade my so-"_

"Ari? Is that you?" I jumped with a small gasp and dropped my sandwich, watching horrified as it tumbled to the ground. I slouched in despair and looked across the street as a figure jogging across it. I blinked a few times, my contacts fuzzing in and out slightly until I could make out the figure.

"Jasper, you bitch," I said, as he walked up the drive way. ", you made me drop my sandwich."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said, dipping his head. I laughed slightly, still pouting. "Apology accepted." Jasper smiled slightly and looked up at me as I took a sip of a juice pouch.

"May I ask why you're on the roof?" He asked. I looked at him, randomly noticing the beanie on his head and how he cocked his head slightly. "Well…I kinda got a little sick and snuck up on the roof while everyone was gone." I nodded my head as I spoke then patted the seat beside me and pointed beside me, "The ladder's right there if you would like to join me on this lovely rooftop."

"Are you sure?" He asked, tipping his head to the left slightly. I nodded, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have offered, Kitty." Jasper rolled his butterscotch eyes and I watched him climb up the ladder, gracefully. In seconds, he was up the ladder and sitting beside me.

"So, whatcha ya doin' in the neighborhood?" I asked, taking a large sip from my juice pouch. "You live nearby by or something?" He shook his head, a loose curl swaying in his face. He reached in his messenger bag a small stack of papers. "I was volunteered to bring you your homework." I nodded and pulled my arm out from my blanket, grabbing the sheets and setting them beside me.

A silence fell over us and I interrupted it before it turned awkward. "Can I see your beanie?" I asked, pointing at the grey beanie on his head. Jasper raised an eyebrow and tugged the beanie off his head, handing it to me. I smiled and set it on my lap, using the hair tie on my wrist to shove my hair into a messy bun. I happily put the beanie on my head, tucking my hair inside and sending Kitty a cheeky smile. "You know you're never getting this beanie back, right?"

He shrugged, "I have at least twenty more at home." I smiled, "Even more the reason to keep your beanie. It's only fair since you made me drop my sandwich." Jasper smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. I pulled my flip flop off my foot and waved it away around as I spoke, "So, wanna go inside?" Jasper cocked his head slightly again. I smiled at the cute habit while he said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

'I pretty sure you're not a rapist.' I thought, absentmindedly. "It's fine. I pretty sure you won't rape me. Plus," I said, poking his cheek. ", you have to make me a new sandwich."

Jasper sighed, "You're going to hold that against me for a while aren't you?" I nodded. "And please tell your brother that he owes me a Happy Meal for being a jerk." I said, grabbing my stuff and starting down the ladder.

"You're strange, ma'am." Jasper said, climbing down once I touched the ground. I smiled, "That is by far the nicest way anyone has called me strange." I pranced around the porch, Jasper following around.

I threw open the front door, holding it for Jasper. I sighed, delightfully, at the warm house. "Tutu! Here, kitty, kitty! Demon! George! I have someone for you to meet! _Komma!" _Scuffling hit my ears and my pets rushed into the hall. I smiled and waved for Jasper to follow me into the living room. I plopped down on the couch, using the armrest as a backrest.

"Jasper, this is my German Shepard, Demon. Demon, _skaka_." Demon barked and held out his paw. Jasper smiled, something I hadn't seen grace his lips. Jasper was quite the looker and, halle-freakin'-lujah, he wasn't full of himself and, honest to God, I do believe someone has taken everything I look for in a guy and put it in Jasper. Long hair but not too long, pale, gentlemen, and pretty eyes.

Jasper hesitated a second before shaking Demon's paw. Demon panted, happily, and dropped his paw, lying down under my area of the couch. George jumped on my lap and licked my hand. "Jasper, this is my Scottish terrier, George. George, _skaka._" George barked and held out his paw and Jasper and George shook.

George claimed my lap as Tuna claimed the part of the couch by my head. I smiled and pointed at Tuna, "And this is Tuna. She doesn't shake. Sorry." Jasper shook his head, smiling, "It's fine."

"Are you an animal person?" Jasper nodded, petting Tuna lightly. "I've always wanted to have a cat but never was able to."

"Why?" I blurted then smacking a hand over my mouth. "Sorry! I just say things sometimes. It's like I don't have a word filter and I just blurt…things…" My words died on my lips when Jasper met my eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thank you, ma'am. I'd have to say, you're eyes are much prettier than mine." I smiled and ducked my head. I was never one that was real popular with the guys so I wasn't used to getting such compliments from a guy.

"Whatever floats your goat. Just…go make me a sandwich before you make me blush."

/O;\\

"You know," I said, standing in the drive way with Jasper. His time with me had passed and he needed to hurry home. ", you could have just told me you couldn't cook worth a shit instead of almost burning down my kitchen." Jasper smiled at me, sheepishly. "I'm sorry for-"

"Jasper Whatever-Your-Last-And-Middle-Name-Is, if you apologize one more time, I'm going to find where you live and burn _your _kitchen." Jasper smirked and went silent, as if contemplating something. He opened his mouth then closed it and repeated once before actually saying what he was going to say.

"May I hug you goodbye?" I blinked at the question and smiled, "Of course! I don't hate you therefore you can hug me whenever you want." Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around me, bending down slightly as I returned the favor. The hug lasted a few seconds before he and I let go. He turned jogged across the road as I began to hear Bella's car engine in the distance.

"I'm sorry for almost burning down your kitchen, Ari!" I playfully glared at Jasper and threw a rock at him. "You sneaky bastard!" I yelled as he began to disappear from view. I walked up to the porch and watched pull her hunk of metal in the driveway.

"Hello there, sexy buns. How's your day been?" I asked, smiling, as she carried a few grocery bags up the front porch.

"Fine." She said, walking past me and pushing open the screen door, not bothering to hold it open for me. My smile fell fast as I smashed my fist against the post. I glared off into the distance.

Bella was usually rather distant, emotionally. Before we had moved to Forks, I had been able to gain a sentences about how her day went. She'd talk to me and come to me when she had a problem but ever since she'd seen _Edward_-fucking-_Cullen _she was tight lipped or just refused to tell me.

I shook my head and debated on whether or not to address her about it. I pursed my lips and whirled around, walking into the house. My footsteps were heavy but not stomping. I turned and walked down the small hall to my room, shoving past my sister without a glance but still caught her knowing eyes out of the corner of mine.

She knew I was pissed but most likely didn't know why. "She never does." I muttered, slamming my bedroom door with a small sneeze into the corner of my arm. I sat down in my desk chair and logged into my laptop, going straight to the Oovoo icon. Oovoo was kinda like Skype, or I assumed, I'd never really used Skype. I smiled when I saw that Lizzi and Sammy were logged in and immediately hit the call button.

After a few seconds, Lizzi and Sammy's faces appeared on my screen. "Vas happenin'?" I cheered as they echoed me. "Lizzi, Sammy; if my sister and I suddenly disappear, just know that I killed her and I'm in Greece." I complained, scratching Demon with my foot since he was lying under my desk.

"What'd she do now?" Lizzi asked. I glared at the small web camera, "The little brat has started almost completely ignoring me ever since she came into contact with," I held a hand to my forehead dramatically. ", _Edward Cullen; _so hot that I want to learn all of his secrets and compare him to freakin' statue."

"Who's he?" Sammy asked and I pulled out my iPod and texted Sammy and Lizzi the photo I managed to snag of Edward.

"He looks constipated."

"I kinda like his hair…Never mind, that it so sex hair."

"Why is he so pale? He looks like he's dead."

"Is he glimmering?"

I laughed at their comments. I decided to voice my opinion, "If you think his face is bad, you should see how big of a jerk he is."

Lizzi grinned, wiggling her eyebrows, "So, have you found any potentially boyfriends?" I took a deep breath and smiled, "Well…it's likely. He's looked past the weirdness I own." Sammy 'Ooo'ed and Lizzi jumped up and down.

"What does he look like?" Lizzi asked. "Do you have a photo of him?" Sammy asked just as a friend request popped up on the screen. I looked it over and accepted, telling Lizzi and Sammy to hush as the person called me. I leaned back, dramatically, and pressed the answer button.

"Who's that?" Sammy and Lizzi asked at the same time and I hushed them again. I smiled, "Hey, Kitty. I see you found me without difficulty."

Jasper smiled, "None once so ever." I jumped up and clapped my hands, "Oh! Jasper, I want you to meet my best friends and soul sisters. Sammy is the blond and Lizzi is the ginger. Sammy, Lizzi; this is Jasper, the one who accepts my weirdness. He's also the adoptive brother of…"

"Can I insult you brother without offending you?" Jasper shrugged, "He's in the room right now." I smiled, "Sammy, Lizzi; this is Jasper, adoptive brother of Edward Cullen, the giant douche bag and jerk that owes me a Happy Meal."

Lizzi was all but drooling and Sammy was smiling evilly. She opened her mouth and spoke, "You'd better take care of Ari while we're not present or I'll make sure they never find your body."

Jasper ducked his hand, "Of course, ma'am. I promise Ari is in the best of hands here in Forks. Nothing will happen to her."

"He has my approval." Sammy said, leaning back in her chair, contently. I glanced at Jasper picture and saw Edward in the background. "Edward!" I said and he turned around. "I don't like you! And you owe me a Happy Meal!" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "No! Don't speak! And Jasper, you still owe me a grilled cheese sandwich."

I didn't notice Lizzi and Sammy leave as another voice came through the speakers. "Jasper? Who is that? Is that a girl?" The voice sounded excited as I nodded, "Yes, I am a female." A woman popped into view with a motherly smile.

"Hello, darling. I'm Esme, Jasper's mother." I held in a laugh as Jasper tilted his head back, most likely in embarrassment. I studied the caramel haired woman and responded, "Hi! I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari; Jasper's friend." Esme smiled and whispered something to Jasper. He whispered something back but I didn't try to figure out what they were saying. I sucked at reading lips.

I hummed and snatched up Tuna as she waddled by, the fat cat meowing at me. I poked her nose and petted her head. I looked back at the search to see a blond haired man walk across the screen. Esme lifted her head, smiling, "Welcome home, dear." She lowered her head again, quietly bickering with Jasper. Alice suddenly appeared the picture, Esme and Jasper disappeared. I assumed she snatched up the laptop as she smiled, innocently.

"Innocent no longer works on me. What are you up to?" I teased, thinking about Sammy's innocent smile. Alice just smiled again, "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me this weekend." I shrugged, "Why not? The only thing I was going to be doing this weekend was watching old Disney movies."

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell. Alice muttered out a curse and waved, "Bye, Ari! I'll pick you up!" Her face disappeared before I could say bye and I smiled, lightly, knowing Jasper was probably chasing her around right now.

I leaned back in my chair and sneezed again, glaring at the ceiling, praying that my cold would go away soon.

/O;\\

**A/N: Filler chapter till I find my Twilight book. My sister stole it and now I only have the other three to go by. What good are the other three going to do? No good, that's what.**

**R&R**

**Till next time!  
Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	3. Chapter 3

**MELTING MOON**

/O;\\

CHAPTER THREE

CRASH AND CALM

/O;\\

"I don't even know what to say to that…" I stated as the music coming through the radio faded out. Bella blinked, "What's wrong with the music I listen to?" It was my turn to blink. I cleared my throat, tugging on my suspenders, "I'm not even going to honor that question with an answer." Bella pouted as I cautiously exited the truck. I eyed the snow around the truck as I tip toed forward, heading for the school building (s). I resisted the urge to glare at Edward once I spotted him across the lot.

"Bella! Let's go on inside!" I called, looking over my shoulder to look at my twin.

Everything fuzzed together then. The squealing of a skidding van hit my ears first, then the actual van coming towards Bella. Words died on my lips as I darted forward, satchel forgotten in the snow. I was inches away from the front of the van as an arm wrapped around my waist. I let out a screech, my body moving away from the truck too fast for my eyes to process. I was back where I was to begin with, too far away from Bella to do anything.

I looked up, expecting to see blood and bones everywhere only to see Edward crouched over Bella, hand against the van. Bella's mouth moved as she sat up, people beginning to crowd around them. I furrowed my brows as I looked down in relief. 'What just happened?' I thought, spotting an unfamiliar shoe print in the snow. The print rested right beside one of mine, turned in the same direction.

I pulled out my iPod, quickly snapping a picture of it as I stood up. I walked forward to the truck, shoving past everyone. I marched forward, jerking Edward away from Bella.

"H-hey!" Bella protested as I bent down next to her. I glared at her, "You bitch. You scared the fuck out of me." I hugged her, "I'm so glad you're alright." Bella stuttered, a blush covering her face as I released her. I turned away from her, standing up to confront Edward. The sound of sirens hit my ears as I shoved a finger in his chest.

"What the hell was that? You were across the lot; how did you get to Bella so fast?" I hissed, jerking back my hand. His expression turned hard as his eyes smothering me. It was like he was trying to seduce me with his eyes. Edward lowered his voice, "Arianna, I was standing next to Bella the whole time, I pulled her out of the way."

"The hell you did." I snapped, turning my back to him. "Watch yourself, Cullen. Your secret is slipping." I muttered, shoving back through the crowd to grab my satchel.

The EMTs began to load Bella on to a stretcher, putting a neck brace on her after Edward informed them that she had hit her head. I scored a blackmail picture of Bella in the brace before Dad arrived, fluttering around Bella like a chicken with its head cut off.

My suspensions towards the Cullens increased as I noted that none of them came forward to check and see if Edward was okay. Their expressions ranged from disapproval to outright fury. I had told Charlie that he could return to work, that I'd take the truck home and take care of Bella once he dropped her off.

I waited till the amberlamps (ambulances) left. I nearly doubled over laughing once I saw the (most likely) entire school leave to see if Bella was alright. I flicked a piece of my hair over my shoulder as I gazed around the school, noting in distaste that the Cullens still populated the area. I turned my nose to them, spotting one of my notebooks in the snow. I sighed, jogging over to grab the black composition notebook.

The crunch of snow hit my ears as I turned my head, my eyes meeting Jasper's. "Lovely morning, isn't?" I asked, placing my notebook back into my satchel, walking towards the truck. Jasper fell in step with me, "In a way." I rolled my eyes, Jasper walking a little in front of me due to his long legs.

I opened my voice to say something but began to slide backwards on a sheet of ice. An arm stopped my fall, catching me and setting my back up just as I caught a glimpse of his foot print. I blinked in shock as his footprint matched the one I had taken a picture of.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. I straightened my (*cough*his*cough*) beanie and smiled, "Never better." I patted his back and stepped around the ice, prancing to the car, questions on the edge of my tongue. I pulled the car keys out of my back pocket and hopped into the car, cranking the car and rolling down the window.

"What can I do for you, good sir?" I asked, holding up my pinky. Jasper shook his head slightly, a small smirk gracing his face. "Would like me to drive you home, ma'am?" I blinked then looked at the wheel of the hunk of metal. "Are you comfortable with that?" I asked, knowing he usually preferred to keep his distance from me. I didn't know why but rolled with it.

Jasper nodded and I slid across the seat to the passenger side. I smiled, "Hop on in, soldier!"

The car ride home was filling with random outbursts in songs that came on the radio. I tipped my head backwards as Jasper onto the street I lived on, "How will you get home?" Jasper turned his head to look at me, "I'll walk, as I did yesterday."

"What are you?" I blurted, nearly slamming my head on the dashboard to punish myself. Jasper pulled into my drive way, not looking at me. "Pardon me for answering you question with a question," Jasper said, stiffly. "but what exactly are you asking me, ma'am?"

I looked at Jasper as I spoke, "You're different but not in the same way I am." I took a deep breath, gripping my necklace. "You're not…_human, _are you?" Jasper turned his head, his eyes a shade darker than before. "My apologies, Arianna, but I cannot answer your question."

I shrugged, "If you don't want to tell me, so be it. I don't know you well enough to really care so…" I trailed off. I dropped the subject and nodded towards the house, "Would you like to come inside?" Jasper shook his head, a curl falling in his face. "I'm needed at home today."

I hid my disappointment with an award winning smile, "That's fine. Thank you for driving me home." Jasper nodded his head and slipped out of the truck without another word.

/O;\\

The next month Bella still held everyone's attention believe it or not. Tyler followed her everywhere and Bella was barely able to keep me from cussing him out his third week of following Bella around. Bella and I had been completely ignored by the Cullens, Alice cancelling last minute. My hate for Edward Cullen spread to an increasing hate for all the Cullens (and Hales). I still wore Jasper's beanie every day, whether it was on my head or in my pocket. I had still managed to keep my lunch table in the corner mine and no one else's.

The Girls' Choice Spring Dance was coming up quick and I about peed myself because I was so excited when I spotted the flyer. It had been a while since I had gone dancing. In Arizona, I was known widely around the school as 'The Girl Partying in the Wrong State' or 'The Cali Girl'. I had had the cops called on me several times because of some of the wild parties I threw. I remembered overhearing Renee telling Charlie about my 'wild partying problem' as mother dubbed it. As soon as Bella mentioned leaving to Seattle instead of going to the dance, Dad flipped out and began warning me about my 'partying problem'.

My followers had stopped stalking me once the (true) rumors about my partying problems leaked out. Bella had been cornered several times but she turned down the poor souls each time.

I shook my head as Bella pulled into a parking spot. I yawned widely as Bella hopped out of the car, dropping her keys. I watched as Edward suddenly appeared next to Bella. Annoyance immediately marked my emotions as he snatched the keys off the ground and handed them to Bella.

"You Cullens just can't stay away, can you?" I snapped, glaring at the bronze haired teen. I grabbed my saxophone and shoved open the door, slamming it shut so hard the truck groaned in protest. My fingers were curled tightly around the handle of my saxophone case, my nails threatening to break skin as I stomped into my first class, history.

The teacher was absent from the room and I had successfully gained everyone's attention. My heels clicked heavily against the ground as I walked to my seat in the back of the classroom, perfectly content with my partner-less table. There were an odd number of students in the classroom and I had convinced Ms. Daubs that I was perfectly fine with not having a partner.

I set my saxophone in the empty seat and plopped down in my seat. I glared at every set of eyes I met and snapped, "Last time I checked, I'm not a circus attraction so down the hell around." I smirked as almost everyone's eyes left my figure; the only remaining eyes on me were Jasper and Alice's.

"Good morning, Ari!" Alice chirped and I looked over at her, a little surprised. "What do I owe this honor?" I said, sarcastically, bowing in my seat, mockingly. Alice cringed as the teacher walked into the classroom. I turned my head, feeling a little bad for being rude to the small teen.

'Remember-' I reminded myself. '-she's the one that's been ignoring you for the past month.'

Ms. Daubs quickly took roll before making an announcement that almost made me cry, "Alright, class, I'm changing the seating arrangements." I instantly began to shrink down in my seat and stared at the door, hoping someone would come in and save me.

Ms. Daubs looked down at her list then back at me, "Arianna, you'll be sitting with-" 'Please don't be-' "-Jasper." '…fuck my life.'

I reluctantly set my saxophone down beside me, not turning my head an inch as Jasper sat beside me. The beanie in my pocket suddenly felt very heavy as Jasper sat down beside me. I tried not to look at the curly haired man as I focused on the table below my slender fingers. Ms. Daubs continued to call out new seating arrangements as Jasper spoke softly, "Arianna…please listen for a moment."

The beanie grew another ounce as I kept my eyes trained on the table, counting the small minerals in the granite. Jasper called my name again but his sentence was cut off by Ms. Daubs beginning to her lesson. Throughout the rest of the class, Jasper would try to gain my attention whenever he could but I dismissed him every time. It was petty, yes, but if he had the audacity to ignore me, I'd do the same.

I jumped as the bell rang, jerking up all of my stuff quickly. I managed to weave through everyone and get out of the classroom first, heading in the direction my next class. I slammed my body against the door that led outside, the door flying open as I stumbled out the doorway. I shifted all the things in my hands so they wouldn't be hit by the rain. I jerked back slightly as someone grabbed my jacket. I spun on my heel and, on reflex, my leg shooting up in a roundhouse kick. My ankle was caught a good foot and a half away from his face.

I flicked a piece of hair out of my face, processing the face into front of me. "Jasper?!" I nearly shrieked, "The fuck, man! I almost nailed you in the face with my fucking stiletto!" I cursed, more worried than pissed as I jerked my leg out of his grasp. "What do you want?" I asked as the rain continued to pound.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said, trying to meet my eyes. "I had no right to offer you friendship then ignore your existence." I felt my cheeks begin to get hot as I was put on the spot. My hair was plastered to my cheeks, covering the uprising pink on my cheeks. I nervously shoved my hand into my pocket, my hand meeting the softness fabric of Jasper's beanie. I looked at Jasper, a slight pleading look in his eyes.

I cracked a smile, "Damned puppy dog eyes. Your brother still owes me a happy meal, ya know?" I indirectly apologized since coming straight out and saying it just didn't work with me. Jasper's body sagged slightly and I realized we were both soaked to the bone.

"Jasper…" I said, glancing at my soaking stack of books. Jasper met my eyes, showing me he was listening. "…is there any way you'd like to drive me home to change?" Jasper cursed in realization, jerking a jacket out of his bag and wrapping it around me in one smooth motion. I blinked as Jasper was suddenly behind me, a hand on my waist turning and beginning to lightly push my body towards the truck.

My feet decided to walk and I struggled to keep up with Jasper's pace. We quickly loaded in the truck, the rumble of the engine hitting my ears before I could put on my seatbelt. I clicked the seatbelt into place as Jasper smoothly maneuvered the truck out of the parking space. I looked him, grinning; thrilled by the sudden batch of attention I was getting since attention was something I had never had much of.

"I don't know how to respond to how fast you moved back there." I said, wrapping Jasper's jacket tighter around my body in a search for warmth. "All I know is that it was frickin' awesome." Jasper smirked slightly, "I'm happy you've been impressed by my speed." I held my hands against my head then moved them a few inches away, "Plus 10 ego points."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he drove past the turn off for my house, "Do you mind if we go to my house?" I shook my head, "Dad could be home and if I came home earlier he'd know I skipped. Unless I lie but I'm too tired to come up with a convincing lie." I babbled, eyes wandering as they landed on the speedometer.

"Why the hell are you going so fast?!" I shrieked looking at the needle as it came close to passing over ninety. I grabbed Jasper's arm in panic, my other arm latching onto the door handle. Jasper looked at me, raising a smug eyebrow, "I thought you were an adrenaline junky."

"I am!" I protested. "But do I look like fucking Speedy Gonzalez?!" Jasper snickered lightly, slowing down the creaking vehicle. I relaxed my grip on Jasper's arm then poked his arm, curiously. Jasper looked down at me, questions in his eyes. "Eyes on the rode!" I nagged, teasingly. Jasper sighed, mockingly, but turned his eyes back to the road. I poked his arm again and looked at the blond.

"Is there a reason your skin is so hard?" I asked, poking random spots on his body to test my theory. Jasper was silent for a moment, "There is a reason but I'd prefer not to share yet." 'Yet…' I hummed in curiosity but didn't push him as he turned the steering wheel.

I poked Jasper's arm again, eyeing the cloth covering his arm. I lifted up his sleeve and gaped, "Why have you been hiding this from me?" Jasper looked at me, confused. I pointed to his arm, "You've have this beautiful arm muscle all this time and haven't bothered to show me! What's wrong with you?" I asked seriously. Jasper dipped his head, "My apologies ma'am but the subject of how muscular I am has had yet to cross a conversation between us until now." I took a moment to process what he said.

"…Hey! I speak sarcasm here, not you!" I protested smiling as Jasper smiled slightly. A comfortable silence fell around us as Jasper pulled up to a large house. I could barely make out the outline through the windshield. I moved to open the door but it was already opened and Jasper was holding it open, rain drops splashing against his face. I stumbled out of the car, slightly awed by how handsome Jasper could be.

My heart instantly went to the house in front of me. It had a slight Victorian theme to it, glass walls beaded with rain. Flowers surrounded the white house, adding to the beauty of the house. It looked to be older, not had modernly built as other house I'd seen. It was something that looked to be something that came from the storybooks I still read.

Jasper grasped my waist gently tugging me forward. I came back from my own world and looked up at Jasper, "Is anyone home?" Jasper dipped his head, "Esme." His eyes didn't meet mine as I noted the darker shade of golden.

In the time the Cullens had ignored me, I had come to the conclusion that Jasper reacted my scent. He'd only stand close when his eyes were a brighter shade of golden than they were earlier. When I would flip my hair back over my shoulder, his eyes would darken a shade.

I zipped up Jasper jacket around me, trying to mentally will my smell to disappear. I inwardly laughed at myself as I continued to will my smell away. Jasper snapped his head down to me, eyes fading back to the gold they were before. I shrunk back slightly at the gaze he was giving me, his entire demeanor changing. He stood straight; his aura was that of a soldier.

"Jasper?" I called, fright chilling my voice. "How did you do that?" He asked. I furrowed my brows, my hand clutching the necklace around my neck nervously, "I didn't _do _anything." I felt overexposed as Jasper ran his eyes over my face. Jasper's eyes look its hardness and his posture relaxed, the tighter grip on my waist disappearing. I grimaced, knowing bruises would remain in the morning.

"I apologize if I startled you, ma'am." Jasper said, sincerely. I shook my head, walking up the steps to the porch of the glass house. "No harm, no foul." I said, smiling falsely. My façade had been perfected over the years as I pulled happiness for a small section of my body, trying to spread it over my face like peanut butter on a slice of bread. Jasper sent me a smile as he stepped up the steps as well; opening the door and holding it open for me.

My suspicions increased as I stepped into the house, perfection reflecting on the house. I inwardly frowned, wondering just what the Cullens were hiding from the world.

From me.

/O;\\

**A/N: I hate how Stephenie Meyer almost literally describes every little thing that goes on in the book. It kinda pisses me off because it's so hard to find what I need in the book for reference.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please be kind enough to review. Or leave a favorite. Or follow. Thanks! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	4. Chapter 4

**MELTING MOON**

/O;\\

CHAPTER FOUR

LAST NIGHT'S PAST

/O;\\

"Jasper?" I heard a voice ask, assuming the voice belonged to Esme. A woman with a halo of carmal hair walked into the room, a curiously expression that briefly flickered with surprise before returning to curiously. I jumped slightly as a piece of wet hair flopped in between my eyes, scaring me. I huffed to myself, moving the piece of hair away from my face. 'Can we get a move on with this?' I muttered inwardly. Despite my love for the rain, I hated getting wet when I didn't want to.

I snickered aloud, half heartedly scolding myself for my innuendo. Esme raised a brow, Jasper just rolling his eyes, assuming I had thought up something perverse. I spoke up, "It was Jasper, oh-so-genius-" I sent the blond a deadpan glance. "-idea to get me wet, so, he brought me here to get me a change of clothes..." I resisted the urge to wiggle my brows as I held a hand over my mouth at Esme's mortified look and the blanch on Jasper's already pale face, coughing to cover up my laughing.

I composed myself quickly, occasionally twitched with laughter as Jasper sent me a small glare. I felt a little bad for scarring the petite woman in front of me, but it was worth it to see such an expression on Jasper's usually stoic face. "What she _means_ is that we got caught in the rain, and after thought, I brought her here to change into dry clothes."

I raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'Nice save.' He ignored me as Esme smiled widely in realization, and if you caught it from a certain angle, relief, "I see. Arianna, follow me and I'll take you to get some dry clothes." I smiled at the motherly woman, following her out of the room and down the hall. I waited in the hall as she disappeared into one of the rooms, returning in a few seconds. I blinked, slightly surprised, "That was fast."

She simply smiled at me, "Years and years of practice, my dear." I nodded as the woman pointed across the hall, "That's the bathroom. The towels are in the cabinant, and feel free to use the shower. Come back to the den when you're finished." I nodded, politely thanking the woman and slipped into the bathroom.

I let my facade drop, letting my eyes fill with emotions. They were seemingly cracked, as if I had just dropped a porcleian doll, the cracks marring the beauty of the doll. I peeled out of my wet clothes, folding them up and tucking my undergarments underneath incase someone were to step inside. I slid the glass door open, closing it and starting my shower. The hot water steamed the glass gracefully, the water hitting my skin heavily. I thought back to the last night, wincing as I remembered the fight.

/O;\\

"Arianna." I scrunched up my nose, Sammy almost never called me by my whole name. "I don't have never for this right now. I-" I cut her off, pacing around the room with my phone pressed to my ear. "You never have time anymore! You _or _Lizzi! What the hell, man? It's always this or that, what's going on with-"

"Don't you get the picture." Sammy snapped, the tone of her voice causing me to falter. "You expect we can just be like we were when you were here but we can't. Lizzi and I can't wait two years, Arianna." I felt my mouth felt dry and I couldn't will my lips to move. I had assumed something like this were to happen, but didn't expect it so soon. The emotional tow was heavier than I expected. "We're moving on, Arianna. Those years together were wonderful, yes, but I can't handle the burden of waiting for you."

My lips moved, and it was only after Sammy had hung up that my brain processing what I said. "You're just like her." I had whispered, referring to Denver. "You're just like her."

/O;\\

I had flew off into a angry tantrum. I had thrown my iPod against the walls, the poor thing cracks in two piece. I had thrown an old picture book of Sammy, Lizzi, and I out the window. I didn't remember how it ended up there, but a knife had found itself hilt deep in the wall. Luckily, I had been home alone and didn't have to explain myself.

I didn't realization I had been crying until I could barely breath out of my nose. I groaned, finsihing my shower and drying off quickly. I stared at my tangled mane of unevenly cut hair, shaking my head as I looked to the outfit laid out for me. It was a simple black top with puffy sleeves (which I found absolutely adorable; I loved puffed sleeves) and red plaid skinny jeans that were to die for. I quickly dressed and tucked all of my hair into the slightly damp, grey beanie I had stolen from Jasper.

Sastisfied with my appearance, wondering how Esme managed to get my dry outfit dead on with my preferance in clothes. I shrugged, walking out of the hall with my wet clothes in hand. I didn't linger in the hall, not finding the will to gaze at the rustic paintings. I was sad and, basically, wanted to go home and curl up with some Nutella and nestle myself deep in the feels.

I walked into the living room, grasping my necklace in thought. "I'll never understand why they call it a den..." I muttered to myself, "...It's not like we're bears or anything..." I shook my head, snickering at myself as I took in the scene around me. Every Cullen I was familiar with sat in the _den_, golden eyes resting on me with a range of emotion. 'I pretty sure that's all of them.' I thought, listing off each Cullen in my head and matching the name with its face. 'Unless, there's more of them spawning somewhere.'

A soft snicker came from beside me, causing my eyes to instantly land on Edward. I raised an eyebrow, "I have no clue what you're laughing at, maybe it's your lack of love life but who knows, but cut it out. I refuse to send you any form of positive emotion until you buy me that Happy Meal."

Edward glared at me, "I don't recall ever stating that I would buy you a grease ridden, child sized meal." I crossed my arms and tucked my clothes under my arm, jutting out my hip. "I don't recall-" I mocked him. "-ever giving you a choice. Even though you and my sister are all buddy-buddy now doesn't mean I forgive you for acting like a ho. Actin' like a ho comes with consequences. I might not be the type of Southern you got in mind but I did not spend five years in New Orleans with my redneck aunt and uncle for nothin'!" I said, my Southern accent slipping through.

When I was younger, around the age of five, my mother had hit a financial bump and had to move in with my uncle and aunt till she manages to come out of debt. Bella called New Orleans the worst place she had ever been to but I begged to differ. I loved the sense of freedom the city had, the hospitality the people shared. I had obviously retained the years of exposure to the deep South, much to my mother's disappointment, whereas Bella left the redneck back in Louisanna.

"The point of my refrence is _do not _mess with me and expect not to pay me back somehow. Sorry just doesn't do it with me." I finished with a nod. Emmett had a hand clamped over in mouth in silent laughter, Alice and Rosalie watched with mild amusement, and Esme and Carlisle watched the small spat with interest. "Jasper-" I cut him off before he could even begin to speak about the stoic blond that sat in the arm chair with a hand of his eyes, his lips twitching in a small smirk. "_Jasper _had his beanie stolen from him." I said, pointing to the grey fabric holding my damp hair. "Which, mind you, he will never get back. Care to try again?"

Emmett piped up from the white sofa, "Face it, Eddie, she's got you beat!" I sent a smile to the brunette, moving on from Edward. "Hello, Carlisle." I said, reciving a polite smile and 'Hello, Arianna.' in return. "Yo, Alice, Emmett." I waved a hand at the two friendly teens. I looked to the beauty queen beside Emmett, "Rosalie." I dipped my head towards the blond, who nodded back in recongization. I smiled at Esme, "Thanks for the change of clothes, Esme. When can I get them back to you?" I asked, curiously.

Esme shook her head, "No need, darlin'. Just keep them." I opened my mouth, but Esme spoke again, "Yes, I'm sure." I blinked, processing what she said. "You're good." I replied, "Thanks, by the way." She simply smiled. My eyes fell back to Edward, who silently fumed in his seat.

"Crap!" I said, abruptly. "I forgot Bella at school! What if a zombie apocalypse occurs and she's stuck there? We're not in Georgia! Daryl Dixon ain't gonna save her. Though I'd much rather him be saving me." I shook my head. "But nonetheless, I can't believe I left my sister at school!" I rushed out of the den, jabbering half way to the door when I thought of something. "Edward?" I called.

"What?"

"Did you take Bella home?"

"Why would-?"

"Because you're kinda like her personal stalker."

"...yes..."

I deadpanned, walking back and poking my head in the doorway. "Thanks for letting me use the shower, Esme. I left the towel folded on the toilet lid since I didn't know what you'd want me to do with it." I glanced at Jasper, "Thanks for bringing me by, Jazz Bear." He raised a brow, meeting my eyes. "Jazz Bear?" I shrugged, "Get used to new nicknames about every month."

"...Jazz Bear." I heard Emmett snicker. I glared at him, "Shush, Metty (**A/N: sounds like Mitty, only spelled differently.**)." I headed for the front door before he could complain. My heels clicked as I opened the front door, sighing heavily at the sight of the down pour. I moved on the balls of my feet, ready to make a run for truck.

"Ari." I about fell on my face, catching myself on the door jam. I glared at the blond, "Jasper, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He just rolled his eyes, holding out an umbrella and his jacket. I sent Jasper a warning look, "I hope you know if you give me that jacket, you're are never going to get to wear it again, right?" His eye twinkled and he just held out the items further. I smiled softly, taking the jacket and slipping it on, taking the umbrella in my grasp.

"Besides," He started as I stepped out onto the porch. Jasper leaned against the door jam as I opened the umbrella. "It's look better on you than it even would me." Another smile crossed my lips. I didn't say anything, just turning my head to where he could catch a glimsp of one of those rare, actual smiles I had; then, I dashed off the porch.

/O;\\

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to finally get rid of this part of the story. Sorry for the wait, updates for this story are always slow.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MELTING MOON**

/O;\\

CHAPTER FIVE

WHITE SAND

/O;\\

I had no clue why I agreed to go to the beach with Bella and her friends. Half of them didn't even know Bella had a sister, the other half knew she had a sister but hadn't met me. I could be at home, not having a slightly one-sided and awkward conversation with one of Bella's buddies. I could be watching the Walking Dead or listening to One Direction.

I sighed as the boy continued to jabber in my ear, straightening my back when I caught sight of white sand and grey water. Another minutes or so passed and I slung open the car door, dashing out of the crowded van. I breathed in the air happily, enjoying the familiar smell of the ocean. I never enjoyed actually swimming in the water, much less surfing, but loved to watch the waves while listening to instrumental or emotional music.

I looked curiously at the other occupants, interested in the people of the Indian reservation. I spotted one of the tan skinned teens, his wide smile familiar to me. The others who were in the two cars rushed past me, as I continued to look at the teenage boy, my brows furrowed.

"Jake!" I said, aloud, snapping my fingers in realization. I grinned, walking to the trio of boys. One whispered something to the others as I walked up, the other two looking over. Cheesy grins spread across their faces as I stopped in front of them. I looked at Jake, with a small smirk, "I was the one who shoved mud down your pants when you were five." He blinked, a distant expression briefly covering his face.

"Ari!" He grinned, hugging me tightly. I returned the favor, happy to see my childhood bestie. "How you been?" I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Oh, ya know, the usual. Scaring the hell out of people younger than me." One of his friends spoke before Jake could, "You gonna introduce us to your friend?" He winked at me and I held a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Arianna, this is Quil and Embry. Boys, this is Arianna." I brushed a strand of hair over my shoulder, seeing Bella cautiously making her way over. "You're cute." Quil said, sending me a flirtatious grin. "I'm a lesbian." I said as Bella stood beside me. I wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She just sighed, used to me using her as my 'lesbian lover'. Quil and Embry scrunched up their noses and Jake rolled his eyes, most likely at his friends' stupidity. The resemblance was obvious.

Bella looked to Jacob, "Hey, Jake. Can we go for a walk?" He nodded, instantly, and Bella walked away from me, Jacob in tow. I felt bad for Jacob, the poor boy was head over heels for a girl who was in love with a stalker.

"You're not really a lesbian...are you?" Embry asked, glancing from me to Bella. I laughed, patting their shoulders. "No, I'm not a lesbian but I'm not up for grabs either." Quil and Embry pouted and I rolled my eyes, waving as I walked away. Sand softly crunched underneath my feet as I walked towards the blue bonfire, listening to one of the buff Quileute snap at Eric.

Eric waved his hands in defense, "H-hey, I said I was sorry, man! I didn't know you'd take offense to such a simple statement!" The buff man stepped closer to the teen, "Sorry doesn't do it! You should really watch your mouth, you little bitch!"

Eric looked up at me from his seat on the logs when I stopped behind him, interrupting the man before he could continue snapping at Eric, "Excuse me for interrupting your rant but he apologized for his words. You should just accept the words and leave. You're obviously not welcome here with us." I said, looking to all the others who had come with us to the beach. They were on edge, most of the girl clinging to their boyfriends.

The man settled his glare on me, stepping towards me and straightening his back threateningly. Eric had long darted away, now hid behind Mike and Jessica; only the log he had sat on separated us. "This our beach, little girl. You pale faces have no right to be here but we allow you. Besides, this isn't even your fight; this is between the little boy and me." I simply smiled at him, "This is America, bitch. I'll go wherever the hell I want." I heard Mike 'ooh!' from his seat, resisting to join everyone else as they sent him a glare.

Today was one of those days where I didn't where my stilettos. Normally, I would but I didn't want to get sand in my shoes. Today was one of those days where I wished I had worn my stilettos.

"Paul..." I heard one of the other Quileute say warningly as he lifted me by the front of my shirt, bringing me eye-level with him. We both knew he couldn't hit me, however, everyone was still on edge. Paul could pull a 'YOLO' at any moment and hit me anyway. "Do I need to tell you to watch your mouth, too?" Paul said, his brown eyes practically sparking with anger.

"You could, bro." I stated, shrugging as best I could. "I don't really have a mirror to carry around with me all the time, so, it would be _pretty _hard to watch my mouth. Now, if you would be ever so kind enough, I'd like to return to my rightful place on the ground." A growl emitted from his chest. The same animalistic growl I would barely hear Jasper making. The man jerked his arm down and released me, causing me to crash to the ground. Gasps echoed around the beach and I stood, quickly, dragging my hand through the sand as I did so.

I slung my handful of sand in Paul's face, taking the moment while his eyes were shut to kick him in the crotch. He barely moved, although his body had began to shake harshly. My hand flew out to carve scratches down his face when a set of arm wrapped around me waist, pulling me backwards. The two men that had accompanied Paul jerked him backwards as well. They pulled him off the beach and into the woods, and I shouted curses and threats at them. I stopped once they disappeared, "Now, who the hell had the audacity of-" I pulled out of the person's arms, turning to see Jacob taking a step back. Bella stood behind him with a worried look on her face. My anger disappeared and I smiled at Jacob and Bella, "Oh, hey, Jake, Bella. You two back from going on your _walk_?" I wiggled my eyes at the two.

A chorus of laughter came from around the bonfire as Jacob and Bella blushed, the mood lightning. I, myself, was still troubled by the course of events but didn't waste any time on the thoughts, deciding to enjoy the rest of my time on the beach.

/O;\\

I stared in the mirror, lips pursed as I struggled to put all my hair up in a ponytail up on top of my head. I had just looped the hair tie for the last time when a knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in!" I said, picking up the brush from the counter as I saw Bella peek inside. "Jessica wants to know if you would like to come with us to Port Angles." She said, phone in her head. I shook my head, "No, thanks. You have fun with your buddies, Bell." Bella nodded, eyeing all the hair on top of my head before leaving. I laughed shortly and finished brushing through the hair I had tangled while attempting to style my hair.

I left the bathroom, taking two steps at a time as ventured to my room in a unnamed rush. I shut the door behind me, staring at the walls I had repainted three weeks after I had first painted them. The walls were now a royal blue with white flowers and black birds designed on it.  
I opened my laptop and went to iTunes, quickly smacking together a playlist of upbeat songs. I grinned and began dancing in the middle of the room, Moves Like Jagger (by Maroon 5) slipping through the speakers. I bobbed my head, jumping up and down with a silly grin on my lips. I cheered, jumping and landing gracefully on my feet. "Party hard!" I shouted as I swirled my head, my hair swinging. I stopped when I began feeling dizzy, laughing at myself in amusement.

"And this is my sister's room." I heard Bella say, exasperated. I blinked, bending backwards to look behind me. Bella was dragging a hand down her face and Jasper held an amused smirk, his eyes twinkling. I returned stood straight, turning to Bella with a jutted out hip, "Aw, come on, Bell. You should be used to it by now!" I looked at Jasper, "This doesn't look like Jessica, Bella. Why is Jazz Bear here?"

Bella looked at the teen, looking slightly intimidated. "He said wanted to see you. That's all he said." She turned on her heel, disappearing from the doorway. I paused the music and smiled at Jasper, "Come on in! Go ahead and sit on the bed. I'm going to go grab one of my little minions." I slipped past him and stood in the hall, clapping my hands together five times. Demon, George, and Tuna darted down the hall, stumbling over each other. I stepped inside my room before they could trample me. Tuna was the only one to make it into the room, Demon and George skidding past and crashing into the wall at the end of the hall.

"You don't mind if they're in here, do you?" I asked, moving to sit on my bed. I crossed my legs and Tuna settled herself in my lap. Demon and George trotted into room as Jasper shook his head. I glanced at the open door, then looked to the Scottish terrier. "George, be a dear and stanga dorren (close the door)." George closed the door with his head and I grabbed a bag of treats off the side table, placing one of the ground for the small Scottish terrier.

I looked at Jasper, who was raising an eyebrow, "You taught your dog to close the door for you?" I laughed, "Well, fetch and sitting isn't really helpful so why not teach 'em to do somethin' helpful!" Jasper nodded in response. I took a moment to really take in his appearance. His hair was in its usual curly mess and he wore his normal blue jeans. I pointed to jacket he was wearing, "If you want to take off your jacket or shoes, go ahead. I don't really care where you put them, just make sure you take 'em with you when you decide to head back to your place."

"Or you'll keep my shoes and jacket." He said, teasingly, as he slipped out of his jacket and shoes. He crossed his legs as well, petting George when he jumped up on the bed. I glanced at Jasper's long sleeve shirt in curiosity, "Hey, Jasper, why do you always where long sleeve shirts?" The blond shrugged, "I get cold easily."

I crossed my arms, "Liar! I distinctly recall you saying you never got cold in science once! Remember, it was that one day when we had to check how cells function because one idiot couldn't remember and I asked if you were cold because I was cold and you said you never got cold!" I ranted. Jasper blinked then sighed. "You pay attention, don't you?"

I jabbed a finger in his direction, "Do not change the subject!" He sighed, again, and reluctantly rolled up his sleeve. I shooed Tuna off my lap and scooted closer, taking his arm into my hands. I looked over the limb, no flaws on his pale arm. I shifted, my shadow disappearing from over his arm; I squinted my eyes slightly. Numerous bite-like scars covering his arms like a sleeve tattoo. They were barely noticeable standing up from his skin ever so slightly. I traced one of the scars in amazement at how many covered his arm.

"I have a few questions." I stated, looking up from his arm. His eyes were steeled and Jasper simply nodded in response. "How much of your body do they cover?"

"My arms and legs, mostly. A few on my neck and torso." I nodded, moving on to my next question, "...They are bite marks, right?" Jasper nodded. I cocked my head to the side, "Why did you come here tonight?"

Jasper chuckled, "I would have been here sooner but Edward prevented me many times. He doesn't trust you." He paused. "...I came here to tell you what we, the Cullens, really are." I breathed in anticipation, "You came here to tell me?" The blond nodded, his arm still resting in my hands.

He met my eyes, the steel slowly beginning to slip away from his eyes. "We're not the only ones of our kind, but we...our diet is different from others of our kind." I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "We're stronger than human-made machine; we can destroy mountain in the course of one night. We are faster than the human eye can comprehend, only appearing as a blur to you. Our senses are far more advanced than yours. We are changed into what we are now, not born. We can't reproduce or grow. When changed, we are forever frozen at that age. The food you eat is tasteless to us and sleep is impossible. We're almost in destructible; we can only be destroy by being torn apart then burned. We can't go into the sunlight or we'd risk exposure. Some of us have powers that were inaccessible when we were human." His eyes never left mine as he spoke.

"You're a vampire?" I guessed, slightly overwhelmed by all the information he was giving me. The pale teen nodded. "Prove it." I stated, raising an eyebrow.

The world around me blurred, colors slipping together with the winds. The pressure at my waist was there and gone before my brain could catch up with the sudden movements. The winds blew at the hair on top of my head, the ends of my long ponytail fluttering in my face. The grey sky melded together with the faint orange of the distant, setting sun. I breathed in sharply, the tops of the mossy green trees filling my eyes as I looked out on the horizon. I could feel the wet roof paneling under my feet. I was on the roof in less than a second, faster than my brain could realize. There was no ladder in sight, no form of climbing in my short, rushed memory.

My emotions and thought process were left in my bedroom. I still waited for my brain to catch up with the events occurring now. I was on the _fucking _roof! I drew in another breath, pure amazement filtering through my body. I pivoted, looking behind me for the blond who was responsible for the sudden rush. Jasper sat on top of the chimney; under his hand was a large brick that had likely fell from the chimney. The pale teen's hand merely angled down, and the brick crumpled in a pile as if it were a sheet of paper.

"You're..." I groped for the right word to say; settling for simple slang from the modern generation of teenagers. "You're so freakin' boss!" Jasper chuckled at my choice of words, most likely. I walked to Jasper, the sun peeking through a cloudless spot in the sheet of grey. I stopped in my spot when the light shined on the blond. In the sun, the shade of his hair reminded me of grain rather honey. His eyes shone like gold pieces under a show light. However, what really caught my eye was the way his skin sparkled under the sunlight.

Sorry to break the poetic moment, but his skin literally _sparkled _under the sunlight. I mean, hot damn, he looked like a male version of Ke$ha times five. The rather stoic, soldier-like man sparkled like a disco ball Tinkerbell dropped pixie dust on.

"You look so shamed." I cackled as he frowned, then moved away from the rays of sun that quickly returns behind the clouds. I was doubled over in horribly contained laughter, spouting out apologies in between breaths of air and laughter.

"I should have known I would be able to hide that one." He muttered, moving to stand beside me as I calmed. I coughed into my arm, giving the blond a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry..." Jasper just sighed, parting his lips to speak, but I cut him off before he could. "...that you look like Ke$ha's gay brother!" I laughed when the blond glared at me.

We settled our gazes on the silhouette of the setting sun, our minds in their own world of questions. How old was he? When was he changed? Where was he born? Was he changed with the rest of the Cullens? Did he have any family still alive, or changed? I hadn't the slightest answer to any of the questions. I briefly raised my eyes up to the blond's face, eyes skimming over the faintest outline of a crescent. Did it hurt when he was bitten? Or had he become immune after so many bites?

Jasper met my eyes, the vampire sending me a small smile. My lips curled upwards forming the smallest of smiles. The vampire should feel lucky though, in the course of three months he was able to coax more genuine smiles out of me than my family and friends could in a year.

My arm still was curled around Jasper's waist, in a loose, but suffice, one-armed hug.

/O;\\

**A/N: Would have been out sooner but I accidentally turned off the wifi on my laptop and couldn't figure out how to turn it back on. I had typed the chapter on my laptop and couldn't upload it.**

**Sorry :/**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	6. Chapter 6

**MELTING MOON**

/O;\\

CHAPTER SIX

KITCHEN NIGHTMARES

/O;\\

"God bless." I said, amused. Jasper frowned, staring at the burnt sandwich in front of him. "This must be awful for you. You're a supernatural being with super senses, but you not given super good cooking skills."

Once the sunset behind the trees, Jasper and I returned inside. My stomach had let out a growl once we stepped inside and I persuaded Jasper to let me teach him how to cook. I showed him how to fix the (simple) recipe, my sandwich coming out a beautiful golden brown. Jasper, despite his vampire skills, failed.

"It's not like I'm going to eat it anyway." He muttered, childishly. I snickered at the frowning teen, pointing the tip of my sandwich at him, "Let's play twenty questions." Jasper moved his eyes away from the sandwich, straightening in his chair and pushing away the plate his burnt sandwich sat up, "Ladies first, ma'am."

I glared at the term but asked my first question, "When were you born?"

"1844 on November 11." I choked on my sandwich, rubbing my chest once I swallowed. Jasper's brow was raised in mild amusement. I quickly subtracted the year from the current one, "Dude, you're 168."

"Carlisle's 372." My jaw dropped, "I'm friend's with a family a pedophiles." The blond snickered at the comment, his lips twisted up in an adorable half-smile, "Favorite color?"

I munched on my sandwich, shock gone, "Oh, I see; givin' me easy questions. My favorite color's pink."

"Really?" He questioned, "I never pictured you as a girl who favored pink." I shrugged, licking the crumbs off my lips. Pink was just one of my girlish obsessions; a guilty pleasure if you will. Either way, I fucking love the color. It's fabulous. "You're just angry my favorite is more fabulous than yours." I grinned, flipping a piece of over my shoulder. Several more strands fell over my shoulder when I did so.

"Were you a soldier in the Civil War?" I asked. The era had always been one of my favorites; I recognized the year, seeing as it was close to the year the Civil War began. Jasper nodded, "I fought for the Confederate army." My hazel eyes sparkled with excitement, a happy grin spread across my face. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Jasper smiled, more to himself than me. "Of course."

Jasper asked his next question as I took a sip from my mug, "Favorite band?" I swallowed and said instantly, "One Direction, without a doubt. I love them boys like I love my puppies." I felt Demon lick my ankle from under the table, then rest his head back on my feet. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jasper held a finger to his lips. His image fuzzed for a moment and a writing pad and pen appeared in his hands, then he was holding out a sheet of folded paper. I took the sheet without question, opening it up.

'_Edward is bringing Bella home. They'll be here in about three minutes. Finish writing your questions on here.' _I nodded, taking the pen Jasper was holding out and scribbling down eighteen questions. I folded the sheet back up and handed it to the blond, taking the sheet he held out.

"Does Edward have a power?" I asked, finishing my grilled cheese. Jasper nodded, "He can read minds." I hummed, "Well, that's-wait, what?!" I held my hands over my ears, "There are some things he should never hear me think!" I hissed in a low voice. I glared at my empty glass of milk, Jasper snickering at me.

A minute or so passed and Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen. "Jasper." She said in slight surprise. I imagined making me mental signature disappearing, Edward looking at me with narrowed eyes after I imagined it. His head covered the tree in the painting on the wall. I reached out, grasping the handle of the kitchen knife I used to cut my sandwich.

I threw the knife at Edward. The knife embedded itself in the tree in the painting. I never saw Edward move, but my theory had been proven. Jasper had no surprise written on his face, only a proud (and slightly smug) smirk. Bella, however, a blender full of emotions on her face.

"What the hell, Arianna?!" She said, angrily. I simply stood, placing my cup and plate in the sink. "I've waited to do that for a long time." I said with a smile. I bent down and gave Jasper a one-armed hug, taking the plate with his burnt sandwich in my other hand, "Sorry to cut our cooking lessons short." I walked out of the room before he could respond.

I stopped in the living room, glancing at my sleeping father. I turned off the TV and draped a blanket over Charlie, walking down hall to my room. My pets trailed after me, filing into my room as I closed into the door. I set my plate down on the desk, glancing at the note folded on my laptop. I unfolded it and read it over.

'_Favorite band. Why?_

_Favorite flower._

_Birthday. _

_Dream Job._

_Favorite celebrity. Why?_

_Favorite element. Why?_

_Most embarrassing moment._

_Favorite genre of music._

_Favorite culture. Why?_

_Favorite TV show. Why?_

_If you had one day to live, what would you do and why would you do it?_

_Dreams for the future.'_

I stared at the sheet; I hadn't even realized I left it behind. I flipped it over, reading the words on the back.

'_Goodnight, Arianna.' _

I smiled, folding the sheet as my bedroom door opened. Bella walked inside, an angry expression on her face. "What the hell was that? Why did you throw the knife at Edward?" She demanded. I set down the sheet of paper, looking at Bella, "I threw it because I could and I knew he couldn't get hurt. You know the secret, seeing as you didn't even worry if I had hurt him with the knife!"

Bella stuttered for a moment, then retorted, "That still gives you no right to throw something at him!" I glared at my twin harshly, "Well, maybe, I'm jealous of Edward. Maybe, I'm jealous that you spend more time obsessing over him than you do with your own sister! Maybe, I'm pissed because your little buddy, who's only known me for a _day, _asked me to go with you guys before you even gave it a passing thought!"

Bella's jaw dropped, "Arianna, I didn't know. I'm so sorry; I-"

"No!" I cut her off. "You're always sorry! Everyone's always sorry! Second chances don't matter, Bella! People never change. Now, get out of my room." She stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak. I cut her off again, "I said, get the hell out of my fucking room, Bella!"

She turned on her heel, meekly walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I breathed, staring at the door. It was a never-ending cycle with Bella. She had always left me behind, I was her shadow. She managed to get all these friends and I would barely managed to get a few for a couple of months. They all leave in the end. I was a lonely, broken girl with façade that could fool even the best actor or actress. I had a fake smile that could the happiest person alive. The way I carried myself showed no pain.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to have another fix and break everything in my room. I wanted to help someone with their burden, not be the burden. I wanted a hope like no other. Most of all, I wanted Bella to walk back through my bedroom door and tell me how sorry she was and how much she loved me.

She never walked through the door.

/O;\\

**A/N: Quick update anyone? :D Sorry it's short though; I've been busy and wanted to give this to you early!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Please review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	7. Chapter 7

**MELTING MOON**

WARNING: I SKIPPED A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS BECAUSE STEPHIANE MEYER TROLLED ME WITH BELLA/EDWARD FLUFF FOR LIKE SEVEN CHAPTERS! I ADDED THE SCENE FROM THE MOVIE WHERE ROSALIE DROPS THE BOWL BECAUSE SHE'S PISSED. I DON'T KNOW THE NAME BUT I HOPE THAT WILL SUFFICE.

/O;\\

CHAPTER SEVEN

ITALIAN BOWL SMASHING

/O;\\

The next week passed roughly. Bella spent the first days trying to get me to accept her apology; she gave up after the fourth day, but I couldn't blame her. I knew I could be rather frustrating. I learned more about Jasper as the days passed; how he was changed, his first decades as a vampire, how he found Alice and the other Cullens, his power.

I leaned back in my chair, head in my hand as I munched on Emmett's sandwich. He raised an eyebrow, a playfully smirk on his lips, "How many of those of you going to eat, Ms. Piggy?" I snorted, shoving the rest of the crust in my mouth and swallowing it down. "Rosalie's sandwich is next." Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sat at my corner table. Emmett persuaded Rosalie to sit with me, the blond only agreeing out of mild curiosity. I believed the only reason she liked me more than Bella was because of Jasper. I had figured out the Rosalie respected her "twin" brother's judgement more than Edward's. I also thought she had some personal beef with him from a long time ago, but I didn't ask.

The blond shook her head, scooting her tray towards me. I took it with a grin, lifting up the grilled cheese sandwich. It was my fifth one; I had already ate the others' and my own. "Speaking of grilled cheese sandwiches..." I said, sending Jasper an amused smile. "The little soldier can't fix one without burning it to save his life."

Emmett laughed, "Good thing little Jazzy-wazzy here doesn't have to eat or he'd starve." I let out of giggle, brushing my hair back over my shoulder. Jasper, who sat across from me, tensed a bit. I frowned then held a finger to my temple, 'He cannot smell me. He cannot smell me.' I chanted in my head. Alice sent me a side ways glance and Rosalie's already present frown deepened.

"How'd you do that?" Emmett asked, making a sniffing sound. I blinked, "That actually worked?"

"What did you do?" Alice questioned, scooting closer and sniffing me. She let out a hum, back to her seat. I shrugged, "I chanted 'He cannot smell me.' in my head. I didn't think it'd work but..."

Jasper relaxed in his earlier rigid looking state, "She's done it before. She has a power already present, like Bella. We just don't know what her's could be." Rosalie spoke from her seat, "Try to make the sound of your heartbeat disappear." I nodded, closing my eyes.

I pictured my heart, the organ tucked in between my lungs. I imagined the organ beating quickly, the invisible sound waves emitting from the organ. I gave the sound waves a color, purple waves coming from the organ. I furrowed my brows as I imagined the purple waves disappearing. I peeled open my eyes, looking to Rosalie. Surprise was spread across her eyes.

"She did it."

I went to smile when a wave of nausea fell over my body. I scrunched up my nose, instantly dropping the sandwich in my hand in disgust. I held up both my hands for a moment, upper lip twisted in disgust. I slowly placed my hands down, wiping them across my pants as if they were contaminated by some foreign substance.

"That's enough for today." Jasper said, noting and, most likely, feeling my discomfort. "We'll try again some other time." I nodded, my fingers pressed to my temple. 'Damn...I'll never do that again...'

/O;\\

"He'll never love you." The ginger cooed as the blond paced around me. Behind them, the world flashed, bodies of the dead displayed like trophies in a bloody pile. "He just wants the pixie girl. They been together since the beginning." The blond murmured as she stopped beside the tall and slender ginger. Another girl appeared, another blond but much shorter and her eyes more lethal.

The taller blond and redhead spoke in unison, "It's been awhile, Denver."

The world shook and blurred the images around me with such violent shakes. Their faces, just their faces, flashed in front of me as black settled around. Each had their eyes gouged out, jaws missing; blood covered their pale faces and a red glow came from the empty eye sockets.

The scene shifted, again, and the sky turned a bloody red; the moon was the only thing of calming color, shining like a halo above the red land. A golden shadow passed over the sky, and like a poor façade, it melted. The drops of the moon fell around me like rain; I felt safe, warm, as if I had just peeled off some wet clothes after playing in the snow.

The red sky flashed, the ground shaking underneath me. A crack formed in the Earth under my feet, and I fell into the crack in the Earth. I could feel the heat at the bottom of the crack, molting hot lava filled the cavern; my mouth was formed into a silent scream as I realized I was only feet away from the lava.

/O;\\

I could feel something covering my mouth, my voice muffled. The hand, I realized, moved away from my mouth, hovering over my lips for a moment before disappearing. A voice incoherently and wordlessly mumbled soothingly in my ear; an arm was wrapped, loosely, around my waist. A flash of, what I could barely make out to be, golden hair fell in my face, brushing my eyelashes. I jerked my fell, the curl disappearing from my face.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I muttered, tired emotionally from the nightmare. Jasper moved from behind me, his cool body shifting to the edge of my bed. He looked down at me as I kicked off the sheet.

"Edward asked me to come with him tonight, he said that Alice asked him to do so. I was on the roof until I felt the waves of negative emotion coming from you. I came inside to check on you, to make sure you were safe; you were, of course, but I saw that you suffering from a nightmare." He tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear, a small blush crossing my face at the movement. "I woke you."

I shook my head, trying to process the information he was giving me; I looked to the clock, its glowing red number reading in bold blocks 3:16 AM. "Edward's here every night?" I questioned. Jasper nodded, "He watches your sister in her sleep." I frowned, muttering out curses toward the apple of my sister's eye. I scooted up on my bed, my shirt riding up as I reached out to flick on the dim lamp.

I looked back to the blond, an illegible expression on his face. "Jazz...?" I said, following his line of sight to the five, almost invisible, blemishes on my skin. The bruises were yellowed, even after a week's time; the fingerprints had been a dark, dark purple-almost black-when they began to form. I didn't say anything, watching him reach out and brush my upper hip and waist. He fit his fingers with the prints, his fingers sliding away after. He stood from the bed, moving to window, turning his back to me. I slid out of the bed, readjusting my clothes before walking to the blond.

"I had a hell of a time trying to not run into the corners of tables." My lips moved before I could stop them; I looked up to the Southern vampire, my fingers brushing his shoulder. I turned his body to face me as I spoke, his eyes still moved away from mine, "Listen, I'm not going to try to comfort you. We both know it happened, there's evidence to prove it. What you did...I'm just glad you were able to control yourself." I spoke honestly.

"It's no excuse." He murmured. I could hear nothing in his voice, see nothing flicker across his face, his posture straight and tall like the solider he was. The air conditioner blew out warm air softly, causing my curtains to flutter softly. The light of the table lamp shone a dimmed light, more similar to sunlight in color, clashed against the moonlight that shone across Jasper's face. The pale light of the moon didn't fit the man at all, giving the scars that handsomely marred his skin a sinister look. The lamp shone a gentle glow, causing his hair to show the grain-like glow it had in the sun.

I slid my fingers around his wrist, tugging him gently out of the moonlight. He didn't oppose the movement, simply letting me move him like a doll. I adjusted him to where he stood in front of the body length mirror on the wall, the glow of artificial sunlight washing over the room dimly as our shadows passed. I pulled a small stool from beside my small trash bin behind Jasper, standing on it so I matched his height. I imagined my smell disappearing as I moved closer to him. I looked into the mirror. Jasper's eyes were trained in front of him, his eyes on my reflection. I reached my arm over his shoulder, lifting his chin up a bit to look at his own reflection.

"What do you see?" I asked softly, looping both my arms around his neck loosely. "I see a damned man with a strength he can't control. I see a woman who can make anyone smile expect herself." I smiled, expecting negative words from the pale man.

I shook my head, "This is Wonderland, what you see if what you believe. I see a man who is still adapting to a new lifestyle. I can see years behind the reflection, the years of consuming human blood without a second thought." I pulled my arms away from Jasper, moving my stool in front of him and standing. "But it's what is in front of the mirror now that matters."

I cupped his face with my hands, speaking softly, "You're not damned. You have a strength that you can control, but it's your instincts that you can't control. It's instinctive, already wired into your brain, you can't change it." Jasper finally lifted his eyes to mine.

"Listen." I asked for the second this morning. "You see past me, see past a façade I've spent years perfecting. You can make my smile like I haven't been burned, make me more emotional than I've been in a long time."

A long time ago, an old friend told me I was like the moon." I thought back to the short blond from my nightmare. "'No one really knows what you are; one day you're someone then the next you're someone else. You're always changing, always outcasted.' I remember she had said. I haven't seen or spoke to her in a very long time..." I shook my head. "My point is that you're _changing _me. You're my sun. You make me what I am now. Without you, I'm not _me_ without _you_. No one would ever see the moon with out the sun; the sun is what makes the moon so beautiful." I looked into his eyes, breathless. I had just poured my heart out to the guy, I had a right to be breathless.

"I'm melting Moon." He whispered, leaning closer. 'He is not going to kiss me.' I thought as he continued to lean towards me, as if waiting for me to stop him at any moment. 'Oh, for the love of all that is anime, he is! Finally!'

"Wait!" I blurted. He stopped, an eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat, "What if I'm a bad kisser?" I had kissed a few times, but really an _actual_ kiss. He chucked, brushing his lips against mine. "Then I'll teach you."

His lips moved against mine softly, his hands gently, carefully, falling on my waist. His lips were just as cold as the rest of his body, but I prefered it over the flush and warmth of someone like me, a human. There was no distraction of warmth, pure emotions simply flooding from him to me.

No, like, seriously. He was using his empath powers to convay-what the hell am I doing? Back to my kiss.

My hands slid from his face, arms wrapping around his shoulders. I was almost overwhelmed with the onslaught of emotions; the trust, the happiness, the love, a whirlpool of mushy-gushy, chick flick, romance. Despite all my hatred for the oogie-gooie fluffiness, I loved every second of it with Jasper.

I pulled away, my breathing labored. I grinned, "Let's do that again." He laughed, shaking his head with a half-smile. My jaw dropped at his laugh, "Holy shit. Do that again." The blond leaned his forehead against mine, "Make up your mind, ma'am."

I smiled, "Does that mean we're an item now?" Jasper shrugged, "If that's what slang you use for relationship nowadays, then yes, we're an item." I moved away from the vampire, stepping off the stool and closing the vent, to keep the curtains from moving. Jasper moved my stool back, politely. I crawled back into my bed, shifting to one side of it.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get some rest?" He asked, still standing. I deadpanned, "No, I just scooted over and left all the room for my imaginary friend." Jasper shrugged, saying teasingly as he slipped into the bed with me, "It wouldn't surprise me."

I pouted, turning to lie on my stomach. I could feel the cold slowly drifting off Jasper's body, his fingers gently tracing patterns on my back. I occasionally giggled when he'd brush my skin. My nightmare was long forgotten as I fell in asleep.

/O;\\

I proudly walked into school the next morning with my hand in Jasper's back pocket and his in mine, sticking my tongue out when one of the girls would glare at me. I absolutely enjoyed showing him off, even though I didn't have to. Jasper didn't question me, simply smirking when I'd say something snarky or claim him as mine.

I was almost disappointed when school ended, but remembering Bella asking me to come with her to meet the other Cullens. I had grudgingly agreed, but secretly wanted to admire the interior of the glass house some more.

"..."

I stared at the silver motorcycle in front of my house as Bella and Edward pulled out of the drive way. I looked at Jasper, sighing heavily. I pointed a finger at him as I slipped the helmet over my head, "If I die after the first day of dating you, I will forever haunt you from the other side." The blond just kissed my forehead, promising me nothing would happen.

We arrived at that glass house just as Edward and Bella slipped inside. I smiled at the sight, watching my sister and her boyfriend walk up the stairs. I slipped off the bike, passing Jasper my helmet as we walked up the drive way and into the glass house.

I peeled off my jacket as Jasper disappeared for a moment, reappearing before I could tie my jacket around my waist. Both helmets he had carried was gone from his arms. "Show off." I muttered, following the blond up the staircase. He led me to where Bella and Edward stood, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett working in the kitchen. Rosalie was frowning deeply as she held out a bowl that one of the three would occasionally toss something in.

I glanced at the cooking show playing in the back ground, then focused in the conversation.

Esme spoke in Italian, a large smile on her face. She looked over at me with the same happy smile, "Hello, Arianna." I grinned, shoving a hand in my back pocket. She said something to me in Italian, the accent being the only way I could identify the language. I scratched the back of my head, "I hate to crush your dreams, but I don't speak Italian. Only English and Swedish."

Esme just smiled, assuring me it was alright as Carlisle spoke. "Good as an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." He said with a smile. Esme spoke, "I hope you two are hungry." I inhaled, a mix of flavors filling my nose.

Bella bobbed her head awkwardly, "Yeah, absolutely." Edward interrupted, "Bella already ate." I sent him a glare, resisting the urge to flip him off. 'Rude ass moth-' I jumped when I heard a shatter. Rosalie had smashed the bowl in her hands, the shards littered over the floor.

"Perfect." The pissed the blond stated, giving Bella a death stare. Emmett sighed, walking around the isle to comfort. Bella stuttered, "It's just that..I-I know that you guys don't eat." Esme smiled understandingly as the blond doctor walked around the isle to join his wife, "Of course. That's very considerate of you."

Edward looked to Bella, "Just ignore Rosalie; I do." I didn't say anything, simply leaning in the doorway to watch shit hit the fan. "Yeah, let's just keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us." Emmett rested his arm on ledge of the column gazing at her as she spoke. Bella shook her head, "I would never tell anybody anything."

Carlisle rubbed Esme's upper arm, "She knows that."

Emmett shrugged, "Yeah, well, the problem is that you two have become public at the hospital." Rosalie spoke again, still angry, "No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Bella looked down, "Badly as in...I-I would become the meal."

I held a hand to my face, tilting it back at the stupidity coming for my stuttering sister. Emmett and Carlisle laughed a bit, Rosalie still glaring viciously at Bella. I heard a small crunch and glancing out the window, watching Alice walk down a tree limb and hop into the room.

"Hi, Bella!" She chirped, a friendly smile across her face. "I'm Alice." She pranced straight to Bella, shocking her when she wrapping her tiny arms around the brunette. "Hi..." Bella said, wrapping her arms around the pixie as Edward smiled. Alice pulled away, a sheepish smile on her lips, "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice, what are you-" She cut him off with a smile, "Don't worry, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Jasper stood a behind me, cautiously. I was proud he was able to be so close to Bella, but I had snuck and had her wear some of my clothes instead of hers. She didn't ask, simply enjoying the fact I was on speaking terms with her again.

"Alright." Edward said. "I want to take you on a tour of the rest of the house." He sighed, beginning to tug Bella away. Alice spoke up as she was pulled away, "I'll see you soon!"

"Ok." She mumbled as she was pulled past Jasper and I.

Jasper stepped beside me as I glanced over into the kitchen, curiously looking at the frying meat in the pan, "Hey, Rose..." The blond looked over at me, and I sent her a shit-eating grin. "You smashed that bowl for nothing. I can eat for two." Rosalie sent me a half-hearted glare, "You're always hungry."

I shrugged, "Can't help it." Alice smiled, looping her arms around me. I returned the favor, the pixie pulling away with a curious expression. "You smell just like Bella, but your skin doesn't give off a smell." I waved a hand, "I had Bella wear some of my clothes to help Sunshine over with his urge to munch on my sister" I sent him a teasing wink. "Plus, I'm trying to practice my power."

"Power?" Carlisle asked, curiously. He stepped closer, "Do you mind if I...?" I shook my head, "Sniff me." I blinked, holding a hand over my mouth as I giggled, "I'm sorry, that sounded so wrong. I'm so sorry; I can't even-!" My eyes crinkled as a I felt a gust of air flutter my hair.

I dropped my hand, a confused expression on my face, "What just happened?"

"You're right." Carlisle murmured, "Her scent is on her clothes, but not present on her skin."

Emmett added to the statement, "Ari made the sound of her heartbeat disappear yesterday at lunch." Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "This is amazing. Powers like this shouldn't show up unless she's turned. You would be a very powerful vampire, Arianna."

I smiled, a bit awkwardly, "Thank you...I think." Carlisle stepped forward, "Is there anyway you show me?" I bit my lip, breathing in, "I'd have to stop covering up my scent." I looked up at Jasper. The blond simply kissed my forehead, "I'll be fine, darlin'."

I looked at him a moment, letting my demand drop. I glanced at Carlisle, "You can smell me now, right?" He nodded, Esme watching curiously. I imagined the sound waves again, the purple disappearing after a moment.

Carlisle let out a breath, "Spectacular." I shifted, a bit uneasy knowing my scent was covered. Jasper glanced down at me, "There's no need to be uneasy around us; we'd never hurt you." I scanned over their faces, sighing heavily, "I can't help it. It's my instincts are screwing around with my emotions. Covering up my scent just makes me feel better."

I looked back at the frying pan, "And speaking of emotions, I'm going to cry if you people put perfectly good food to waist." Esme's lips formed in an 'O' and the three chefs were back to their spots in an instant. "Rosalie, clean up the mess." The blond sighed and began picked up the pieces slowly, despite the fact she could use her vampire speed to pick it up.

I squatted down beside Rosalie, watching her pick up the shards, "I wish I could help you but I wouldn't want to accidentally cut myself or some crap like that." The beauty queen paused for a moment, not looking up as she continued to pick up the food and glass.

"It's the thought that counts." She muttered. I smiled to myself, standing and returning to Jasper's side. I changed my heart beat back to normal, and willed my scent to disappear again. Once I was satisfied with absence of my smell, I leaned against the solider's side and slipped my hand in his back pocket.

The Cullens were like a large dysfunctional family. Although they were at each other's throats sometimes, you could tell they were a family. I hoped, in the future, I'd be able to find myself a spot in this family.

/O;\\

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Lolz, jk. This isn't the end. Keep reading.**

**3 Luv you.**

/O;\\

"Dammit, Charlie. Can't go to the store and buy his own milk." I muttered, walking down the sidewalk. I passed a few people, none particular familiar until I spotted a head of bright red-almost orange-hair. We both stopped, looking at each other. I squinted my eyes at the woman, "Excuse me, ma'am, but have we met before? You look..."

"...awfully familiar." She finished. I didn't let my surprise show at the sight of her bright, red eyes. She looked a bit like a femme fatal, beautiful in a seductive way rather than a natural beauty queen like Rosalie. "I'm Arianna." I said, sticking out my hand. The woman looked at me for a moment, then placed her in mine and shaking it. "Victoria." Her voice was high-pitched, the kind of voice that belonged to the adorable, yet sassy, toddlers on TV.

I smiled, scratching the back of my head, "I know this is going to sound creepy but you look so familiar...I feel like I've known you for a long time but can't remember anything about it." Her hair moved with her like a flame as she bobbed her head, "I completely return the feeling."

I smiled at the woman, "Maybe, someday, we'll find out why that is. Till next time?" The smallest of smiles spread across her full lips, "Of course." We passed each other, continuing on our way. I made it to the corner when I heard her call out.

"Oh, and Arianna..." I turned, glancing behind me at her. She was nowhere in sight, but I still heard the rest of her statement, "That smile isn't fooling anyone."

My fate had been tied, unbeknownst to me.

/O;\\

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE (the real one):**

**What's Arianna's power?**

**Was that the sound of your OTP coming true?**

**What's up with her nightmare?**

**What does it mean?**

**And, I'm sure all of you are torn between the following**

**a) OMG! ASDFGHJKL; JARI! I CAN'T EVEN-#fangirling**

**and**

**b) WHY THE HELL IS VICTORIA NOT ATTACKING ARI? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY DO THEY RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER, THEY'VE NEVER MET!**

**All to be explain in due time, my friends, due time. **

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Take it easy.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	8. Chapter 8

**MELTING MOON**

+/-

CHAPTER EIGHT

SECOND

+/-

"What time is class over?" I glared daggers at the short, ashen haired boy two rows in front of me. My head dropped to my desk with a heavy thud, groans collecting in the classroom. If it wouldn't break the (_over_) thousand dollar instrument, I'd take it and slam the woodwind against Evan's head. _Hard._ Mr. Caldwell answered calmly, moving on after giving the redneck a withering stare. "Class is over. Begin to pack up your things; don't forget we have another club meeting on Friday."

I had been overjoyed when I managed to find a club for band. Forks High didn't have the funds to support the band, but, in the next town over, the high school had a full scale club. I had asked the principal if I could join. He was reluctant, seeing as I was from the "enemy school", but after I flashed him my bands records and played a few pieces for the band teacher, he allowed me to join. Practice was usually every week, Tuesday and Thursday, however, this week we needed one more practice for next week's performance.

I shot Evan another dirty look, setting the pieces of my instruments gently into the worn case. I checked to make sure it was closed properly, and then left out the back door. I didn't have anyone else joining out the door, seeing as the road to get home was behind the school. The roads that led into Burkeside were in front of the school. I pulled the iPod Touch Jasper had given me ("I quite enjoy hearing you sing, although others may not." He had said, subtly hinting at the fact I was no Whitney Houston) out of my pocket, sticking a purple ear bud in my ear. I stopped walking for a moment, just long enough to start playing music.

I continued to walk down the hill Burkeside high called the "teacher parking lot", which was basically a grass hill covered in two feet of gravel. I walk into a swagger, hips swaying as I placed one foot in front of the other, bobbing my head up and down to 'Here Comes Trouble' by Honor Society. A silly smile was spread across my lips as I jogged across the empty street, beginning to walk down another that led straight into Forks. Jasper hated the idea of me walking by myself for a good mile, seeing as there had been some rare murder cases in the news. I paid it no mind, other than the five minute panic session; I could truly have cared less.

I had just begun to feel someone's eyes on me when I started cross the bridge that connected the Forks and Burkeside city limits. I paused, my movement and my music, glancing over the small bridge. I ran my eyes across the banks, barely catching the faintest of orange disappear into the forest. I cursed my curiosity, tossing my book bag over the bridge. It landed with a thud, almost disappearing in the mossy grass. I glanced at my saxophone, picking it up and gathering it in my arms. 'Please don't let me break something.' I thought, hopping on the small rail and jumping down.

It was a simple ten foot drop; I landed on my book bag, coughing a bit when one of my text books dug into my stomach. "I'll make sure to check that off my bucket list." I muttered, gathering my things and hiding them in the brush. I timidly ventures into the trees, becomes more comfortable as I walked further into the woods. A rustle caught my ears behind me, and I slung out my fist as I spun on my heel. My fist met with a cold hand, the fingers firmly clasping around my hand.

"Wouldn't want you to break your hand, would we, Arianna?"

I breathed, the red haired woman even more beautiful up close. I raised my eyes to her red orbs, amusement flickering in the flame of red before disappearing. "Victoria…" I trailed, furrowing my brows for moment before tensing a bit. "You're a vampire…aren't you?" I used my undeveloped power to cover up my scent. The woman's eyes lightened a shade, suspicion pouring into her eyes. I cleared my throat, "The Cullens, the coven of vampires living in Forks, one of the members told me their secret. I merely connected the dots. My scent disappearing, it's an undeveloped power of mine. I don't know all the details about it." I answered all of her unspoken questions.

"You remind much of a girl I used to know." Victoria stated, dropping my hand. "She always knew what I was wondering, what questions were on my mind. She looked just like you." The red head reached out, tugging a bit harshly on a lock of my hair. "Despite your hair being the tiniest shade darker, you have the same eyes and complexion." I raised an eyebrow, "You assume that's why we recognized each other? I've never seen anyone similar to you, unless they were in a memory I can no longer recall fully."

I could tell we were both surprised I wasn't running for the high hills. Everything about Victoria was intimidating, the slightest swagger in her walk, the cat-like arch her back and hands seemed to have, the fiery mane of curls surrounding her face, and the bubble gum pink voice that poured from her lips. She was alluring, truly a femme fatale. I just couldn't bring myself to fear though; I felt no fear towards the woman, her vampire thirst I knew she held the only thing setting me on edge, but, I still somehow knew she wouldn't harm me. There was a connection between us, something that was made years and years ago.

Victoria eyed me, "I don't know how heaven works or how God creates humans, but the connection I had with Anne is in you. That may have been centuries ago, but I'd recognize it anywhere." I curiously watched Victoria, "Fate works in the most unlikely of ways. We'll find out one day what our connection is." I held out my pinky finger, "Promise." Victoria stared at me, then, her image blurred and disappeared. The fiery mane of hair evaporated just as quickly as I saw is form.

If I hadn't had been paying attention, I would have missed the slightest, cold pressure against my smallest finger. I would have also missed the slight scent of burnt bread and tinkle of a promise.

I went to bed that night confused as hell.

/O;\\

I bobbed my head up and down, swinging my legs as I sat on the edge of Bella's truck. The math teacher had been kind and let us out a couple minutes early. My ear buds sat in my ears, playing an upbeat tune. I swayed with the beat, a smile on my lips. I could barely hear the school bell ring over the sound of music in my ears. I turned up the music, enjoying the low thrum of the bass guitar. I suddenly felt hands at my sides and screamed, flailing and falling off the edge of the truck.

Another pair of arms caught me, but I kept my eyes clenched shut and struggled in the grasp of the arms. I was set on the ground; I jerked my ear buds out of my ears and breathed, opening my eyes. Jasper was squatted down in front of me, a worried expression on his face; I could hear Emmett cackling in the bed of the truck. I held out my arms towards the blond vampire, who quietly gathered me back into his arms.

I absolutely and utterly hated being scared. I was jumpy, easily startled, which made my hatred of being scared develop further. Back in Arizona, I had been scared so badly by one of girls at school that I burst into tears and had to be sent to the hospital for hyperventilating and passing out. All she had done was hid in one of the bathroom stalls dressed as Slender man and jumped out when I came inside. Both Bella and I had arrhythmias, an abnormality of our heartbeat, where our hearts beat faster. Bella's arrhythmia is what caused her to blush so easily, mine caused me to be scared easier.

"I'd kill him if I could." I muttered, uncomfortable with the rapid beating in my chest. Jasper still looked worried, "Your heart's beating at an unhealthy pace. Should I take you to the hospital?" I shook my head, trying to focus on breathing and calming down. I watched Bella glance at Edward then down at me, "We both have arrhythmias. It'd be best if she calmed down, but if her heartbeat increases any more she needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Thank you for informing me, Bella." Jasper replied, respectfully. Bella nodded as Rosalie called for Emmett, an angry tone to her voice.

"Oh shit." Emmett cursed, jumping from bed of the truck and disappearing.

Bella looked down at me, "I'll be riding home with Edward. I'll see you when you get home. Bye Ari."

My eyes flicked up to her, "Stay safe. Bye Bells." She nodded, her eyes lingering on me for a moment before disappearing behind the cars.

I rested my head on Jasper's collarbone, simply curling wordlessly into his lap and chest. He stood, balancing me in his arms as he opened the doors the orange truck. Jasper set me down, gently, his figure blurring for a moment, and he was back with my satchel and iPod Nano from the truck bed. "Arianna." He said, closing the driver door. I handed him the keys to the truck, a curious expression on my face as I replied softly, "Yes?"

He cranked the truck and pulled out of the parking space, "Would you like to watch my family play baseball tonight?" I blinked at the odd question, thoughtlessly voicing my confusion. The blond just chuckled and further explained. "Whenever a thunderstorm passes through, my family and I play baseball in a field close by our home."

"Why during a thunderstorm?"

Jasper smirked, "You'll see." I huffed, rolling my eyes playfully. I moved my eyes to the windshield, seeing the Volvo speeding ahead of us.

"You're a potato." I commented, randomly. Jasper turned to look at me, pausing for a moment in thought, "Is that a good thing?" I shrugged, beginning to braid a shoulder length strand of hair. I repeated myself, "You're a potato."

The blond just shook his head with a smile, lifting his foot off the gas. I looked away from the half completed braid, watching Edward stop the car in front of my house instead of pulling in the drive. I frowned, watching Bella step out of the car and the silver car pull off quickly. I stuffed my iPod into my satchel, placing it on my shoulder, and placing a kiss on Jasper's cheek. "Come over about an hour before the game." And with that, I stepped out of the truck. I stepped in place beside Bella, who had waited for me on the side walk, and we both walked up the drive.

Jacob and his grandfather, if I remembered correctly, stood on the porch. I furrowed my brows, sending Bella a sideways glance. She paused, pulling me to a stop as well, holding up the text book in her hands in front of our lips. 'Werewolves. I'll tell you more later.' She mouthed, the text book returning to her side. I nodded, and we continued to walk up the drive as if nothing happened.

"Hey Jacob, Billy." I said, with a polite smile and a bit over exaggerated happiness. Emmett's little scare had really put me through a loop. Taking note to mentally scold myself for my bad acting, I watched as Bella greeted the two as well. Jacob gave Bella a dashing smile and Billy observing us quietly. He held out the Budlight case to Jacob, "Jacob, take these inside please." Jacob pouted, taking the six pack and walking into the unlocked door, glancing over his shoulder to look at Bella before walking inside. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the lovesick teen, tuning into Billy's words.

"Bella, Arianna, the Cullens aren't who you think they are. They're very dangerous. I would rethink your decisions of being so close with them." Billy warned. I bristled at his words, snapping. "Your people aren't all that safe either, ya goddamn hypocrite. You ain't me, and too bad for you, you can't make me '_rethink' _my fucking decision." Bella didn't send me any looks of disapproval, she's looked as though she agreed with me fully. The man in the wheelchair seemed taken aback, "That is no way for a young lady to speak, Arianna."

I snorted, "I ain't no goddamn lady, I'm a fucking woman."

"Your father would never approve of such behavior!" Billy retorted, obviously surprised I was the sweet girl I was when I was fourteen. I snapped, "I don't give a sweet damn. Billy, I hope you know I'm not against pushing old men in wheelchairs down the driveway." The man bit his tounge, deciding that this wasn't a battle he was going to win.

I gave him a withering look, straightening my back and bucking up. I used my body language to convey my message, then turned, leaving the battle on the front porch. I had the strongest inkling that this subject would come up again.

/O;\\

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ok, this is half a filler chapter and half an actual chapter. I rushed a bit in the plot line (I didn't really care for the chapters where I drowned in Edward/Bella fluff) and I want the part of the story to stretch out a couple chapter. So there will be a lot of inner dialouge. And yeah…**

**Thanks for reviews. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


End file.
